WHiLe YoU WeRe SlEePiNg
by Pame-cat
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una vendedora de boletos de tren, pero en su monotona vida, encontrara el amor de una manera no muy comùn! entra y descubrelo!
1. Prologo

------------------------ PrOoLoOgOo---------------------------------------

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, corro para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, como es de costumbre, me eh quedado dormida..

El viaje es relativamente corto; entro y tomo mi lugar dentro de la taquilla de la estación del metro.

Y mientras tanto, comienzo a recordar cuando era niña; Yo soñaba con ser igual que mi padre; recuerdo hasta el ultimo detalle de èl, era un verdadero filosofo, siempre me decía:

-"Kagome, la vida casi nunca resulta como uno la planea". -

Obviamente en aquella época no me daba cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a mi vida; pero principalmente me acuerdo de las historias que me contaba acerca de mi madre y sobre los sitios a los que algún dìa viajaríamos, sitios extraños, siniestros y exóticos como Okinawa?; en realidad nunca conseguimos salir del pais, ni a Amèrica, ni al mediterráneo pero no importa.

Una vez le pregunte a mi padre  
-¿Cómo se si estoy enamorada?-

A lo que èl me contesto  
- "Kagome, tu madre me hizo un regalo perfecto que solo alguien que me conocía bien podría hacerme, me regalo el mundo". -

En realidad fue un globo con un foco dentro, pero para el, era el mundo.

Pues bien la primera vez que lo vi; no me dio exactamente el mundo, si no, un yen para una ficha del tren, pero, yo soñaba todos los días con verlo.

El acudía a la entrada del tren de lunes a viernes entre las 8:01 y las 8:03 AM; èl era alto, un poco musculoso, su cabello corto y negro, siempre viste como un todo caballero de una muy buena clase social, nada comparado conmigo..... pero sus ojos, eran los ojos mas hermosos que habìa visto en mi vida, tan dorados como el sol y siempre con esa sonrisa que a toda chica hipnotizaria, como lo habia hecho conmigo, es realmente guapo Es maravilloso!! Era mi príncipe azul!! ......

Bueno en realidad nunca hemos hablado pero se que algún dìa los haremos lo se! Estoy convencida! Y se que algún dìa encontrare la forma de presentarme y Serà perfecto!! Igual que mi príncipe….


	2. Capitulo 1 Atentada Navidad

Capitulo I Atentada Navidad

Era una mañana algo fría en Tokio, pronto será navidad y la gente va y viene de un lado a otro, en las tiendas parece haber un gran jaleo, compras, compras y más compras………

Mientras tanto, ideo una forma de subir mi árbol navideño hasta el tercer piso, que es donde se encuentra mi apartamento; es algo estrecho, no creo k pueda entrar por la puerta……………….. Pero, y la ventana?

-4500 yens por una árbol de navidad y no lo llevan a casa!!!, Pides 150 yens de comida rápida en Mr. yaki y t lo traen a la puerta-Jalo con todas mis fuerzas la cuerda por la venta –debí comprar un abeto azul!, pesa menos- por buda se me ha resbalado, caerá!!  
- ahhhhhhhh aoch!!-

-KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!-escucho por todo el edificio, es el casero, el Sr. Tamaki, un hombre de unos 55 años, estatura mediana , cabello canoso, barba abundante y un poco gordinflón , pero también un hombre muy gentil, amable, muy tolerante por supuesto.

-reclamación: árbol de navidad caído por la ventana, ¿como voy a incluir eso en mi seguro? Aun están furiosos por el incendio que tuvimos cuando mi hijo, Kouga, hizo una barbacoa en las escaleras-

-Eso me lo perdí-

-hizo unas salchichas estupendas-

- Oiga, yo lo pagare-

- ahhh, no te preocupes kagome, mi hermana shiori es dueña de una cristalería-  
-ohhhh, casi se me olvida-saco de mi suéter unpequeño obsequio- Feliz navidad!-

- ah, Kagome no tenias que haberte molestado-

- me hacia ilusión-

- aun no eh podido hacer mis compras navideñas-

-oye papa!,¿ Puedo regalarle la botella de vino k t regalo la tía Kaname a la chica del 24?-

- Kouga!, no vez que tenemos visitas? , saluda- él avanza hacia mi y me dirige una mirada, bueno una tanto extraña a mi parecer.

- Hola kagome……mmmm… bonito…mmm…suéter-dice al momento de hacer alguno gestos muy raros; él es de alto, bronceado, cabello largo y negro con grandes ojos azules.

- Kagome, eres una chica fantástica, Kouga aùn esta soltero-dice el señor Tamaki con un aire pícaro.

Salí hacia el trabajo, como todos los días en casi ya 4 años, me detengo a desayunar algo rápido, voy tarde! Me detengo en el puesto de hot dogs que se encuentra frente a la estación, lo de rutina cada día de la semana.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?-Me pregunta el mismo vendedor, de todos los días, siempre con esa misma gorra azul que aborrezco.

- Lo de siempre-

- ¿Y que es?

- mostaza, poca salsa-  
- KAGOME!!!!!!!!-veo a mi jefe acercarse al puesto rodante de hot dogs.

-hola, Shigure!!- respondo a mi jefe, el es mayor que yo, tiene 27 años, me lleva por 5; es alto, cabello negro, de piel muy blanca y demasiado risueño, mas que mi jefe, es mi mejor amigo, si no es que el único.

-Me alegro de encontrarte aquí-

-¿Creías que estaba en las Bermudas?-

-¿En las Bermudas? Buena idea!, por cierto, eh decidido recomendarte como empleada del año-

-¿No sabia que hubiese un empleado del año?-

-Claro que si!!, El supervisor Sonma Shigure, propone a Higurashi Kagome como empleada ejemplar del año!– Dice con gran entusiasmo – Kagome siempre es puntual y trabaja en días de fiesta aunque haya trabajado la fiesta anterior, trabajo el Hinamatsuri y el Bon Odori , pero no le importara trabajar en Navidad-

- Shigure, no trabajare en Navidad!!-

-Te darán una bonita placa con el sello del gobierno local!!-

- No lo quiero!!-

- Iras en una carroza en algún desfile-

-Odio los desfiles!!!-

-¿Ya te eh dicho que pagan extra los días de fiesta?-

- Te odio!!-  
-Kagome- me dice en tono muy serio, algo muy rato en èl- Megumi esta enferma y Arashi no puede sustituirla por que tiene un compromiso familiar y yo eh prometido a mi familia que este año estaríamos todos juntos!, -

- Vamos! Dilo ya!-

- Oye, se que no es justo y que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo, pero kagome, tu eres la única q-

- que no tengo familia- respondí con aire melancólico

Voy de regreso a casa, fue un día un tanto aburrido, como todos los días, lo único que me ha hecho ilusión es verlo…. Tan guapo, sonriente, y con ese traje negro y la corbata azul que me fascina!!.

Termino de adornar el árbol, mañana Serra navidad y tendré que levantarme temprano ya que no me pude negar a la petición de shigure; es verdad, soy la única sin familia, aveces me gustaría encontrar a esa persona especial, a l a que lo único que le importara es hacerme feliz, ami dulce príncipe……

Un nuevo día amanece en Tokio, la fría mañana y ese aire de calidez se siente en el aire, toda la gente esta preparada para pasarla bien a lado de sus seres queridos, mientras tanto yo, sigo sentada detrás de esta taquilla, como todos los días del año…

-Hola- escuche esa voz tan varonil y aterciopelada, una voz tan maravillosa, Lo vi. tan guapo y sonriente como todas las mañanas, con una gabardina café claro, su cabello perfectamente peinado, su maletín negro y una linda bufanda roja.- Feliz Navidad- mi cabeza esta dando vuelta y siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho, me lo esta diciendo a mi?? Me esta deseando feliz navidad???!! Por buda!!.  
Veo como camina hacia el anden, no pude decir nada!!! No eh podido reaccionar!! Al menos, bonito abrigo!, te deseo una feliz navidad! eres maravilloso!! ¡!Quieres casarte conmigo??!!! Te quiero!!!.

-Ohh, por Buda!!-Levanto la mirada y veo como unos malhechores están atacando a mi príncipe!!, intentan quitarle algo, pero el pone resistencia – déjenlo!! Quítenle las manos de encima!!!- Corro hasta donde están, los malhechores se han dado a la fuga !Por Buda!!! Ah caído a las vías!!!.

- !!Que alguien me ayude!!!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas, tengo que hacer algo – Sr.!!Sr!!Sr!! ¿Se encuentra bien?- bajo hasta la vía e intento reanimarlo - ¿puede levantarse?,- No tiene buen aspecto- ¿Sr. Puede respirar?- Me acerco a revisarlo- ¡!!Ohh por Buda!! Que bien huele!!- Kagome!! No es tiempo de pensar en eso, tienes que hacer algo- Despierte!! Por favor!! Despierte!!!- Ohh por Buda!!!, se acerca el tren!! - !!!Que alguien me ayude por favor!!!- Moriremos!!- Oiga Sr. Sr. Un tren se esta acercando!!, viene muy de prisa!!! Es un expreso!!! – Por kami-sama!!- Lo tomo muy fuerte por su abrigo, - Kami- sama ayudanos!!!- ruedo junto con el y quedamos debajo del anden,- ¡! Creí que moriríamos!!- espero un segundo, parece ser que mi príncipe empieza a recobrar el conocimiento; despierta por un segundo y puedo ver sus hermosos ojos dorados.  
- -Hola- es lo único que se me ocurre decir, tremendo susto que me eh llevado!!!, pero el a perdido de nuevo el conocimiento……….


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II Esperando la locura

_No soportaba la presión, recorría una y otra vez los pasillos del hospital, los doctores susurraban cosas carentes de sentido. El hospital totalmente blanco y con todas las ventanas abiertas, parecía más un sanatorio. Un rayo de luz se reflejo en mis ojos y por breves segundos, recordé a mi padre cuando me sonreía y jugaba conmigo._

_Inmediatamente fui a pedir informes; la enfermera me miraba de manera muy extraña, altiva, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era mi príncipe._  
-Disculpe, hace unos segundos han traído a un hombre- no me dejo terminar.  
-Dígame su nombre- me respondió con un aire huraño.  
-No lo se- respondí. un tanto nerviosa, era obvio nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con el, y cuando lo hice, no fue en la mejores condiciones.  
- Necesito saberlo- me respondió con mala cara; Volteé mi mirada y ¡lo vi! ¡Estaba ahí! los paramédicos lo llevaban en una camilla con un suero y una gargantilla al cuello, se veía tan pálido.  
- ¡Si!,!esta ahí!!Ahí mismo!- respondí.  
- y no sabe ¿como se llama?- me respondió con prepotencia - ¡Oiga! ¡No puede pasar!- Gritó  
_Así que corrí hacia donde lo estaban llevando, cuando un medico se interpuso en mi camino._  
-Lo siento, no puede pasar- me dijo  
-¡Es que usted no lo entiende!- le grite, estaba desesperada, quería verlo.  
-¡Solo familiares!- me dijo en voz alta  
-¡Permítame, déjeme explicarle- insistí, toda la gente volteo a ver, había hecho un gran jaleo.  
_-_Tiene usted que esperar- me dijo, y termino señalándome la sala de espera.  
_Me sentía fatal, no había podido verlo, se veía tan pálido, ¿estará bien? ¿Estará grave? No lo sabia, así que me quede a esperar, pero un largo suspiro salio de mis labios_  
-¡Por kami! Iba a casarme con el- dije con un aire de resignación a fin de cuentas no pude verlo.  
_Estaba apunto de regresar a casa cuando una enfermera, de mediana estatura, algo rechoncha, como de unos 35 años de rostro gentil, se me acerco y me tomo del brazo_  
-Acompáñeme por favor- me dijo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me dio mucha confianza, era algo extraño.  
_Me llevo hasta la habitación de el, era grande y espaciosa, pero el se veía tan indefenso, ahí, en esa cama con todos eso aparatos conectados a el, el corazón me dio vuelco al verlo ahí; me acerque junto a el._  
_-_Háblele, que oiga su voz, le hará bien- me dijo aquella enfermera con una gran sonrisa y mientras tanto veía como se marchaba dejándonos solos.  
-Hola…se que todo va salir bien…lo se, todo se va a arreglar- dije con aire entrecortado, no sabia que hacer o que decir, me sentía fuera de lugar.

_Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación la enfermera regresaba con unas cuantas vendas, cuando un policía le pregunto algo por lo que ella me señalo_  
-Disculpe, ¿esa es la mujer que le salvo la vida?- pregunto el policía a la enfermera con curiosidad.  
-¡Si!- respondió la enfermera con alegría  
-¡vaya!- respondió el policía con un gran asombro  
- ¡es una historia increíble!,!ella es su prometida!- respondió la enfermera con una gran sonrisa.  
_El policía entro a la habitación, así que, me puse de pie_  
-¿Disculpe?- me dijo el policía- ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?- dijo  
_En ese momento un doctor, ya de edad algo avanzada, calvo, estatura mediana y bigotón entro a la habitación, al parecer iba hablar conmigo._  
-Agente, ¿puedo interrumpir?- dijo el doctor algo apurado.  
-Esperare afuera- respondió el policía y salio  
-Hola. Que tal, soy el Dr. Killian- me dijo mientras estrechaba su mano y vi como varias personas entraban a la habitación con gran apuro y bastante preocupados.  
-¡Que pálido esta!- decía una mujer de unos 45 años pero a pesar de la edad, era muy hermosa, de cabello negro, lacio y largo, vestía de una manera muy elegante al igual que el resto de las personas que venían con ella.  
- ¡Es mi hijo! ¿!!Cómo esta!!? ¿!!!Qué sucedió!!?- dijo, un señor alto, piel bronceada, con un gran porte, muy elegante por supuesto, de cabellos plateados y con eso ojos, tan dorados como el sol, igual a los de mi príncipe.  
_En ese momento intente escabullirme con tanto jaleo no iba a pasar desapercibida en la habitación pero en eso_  
-Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?- decía la Sra. Bastante preocupada, estaba llorando.  
- Oiga doctor ¿que es lo que le ocurre!?- decía el Sr. Mas o igual de preocupado que su esposa.  
- Esta en coma- decía el doctor franca y claramente.  
-¡En día de navidad!- decía la Sra. a punto de llegar a la histeria.  
- Pero tengan por seguro que va recuperarse- decía el Dr.  
-¿Es usted especialista?- pregunto otro hombre aun mas mayor que el padre de mi príncipe.  
-¿Cómo ha ocurrido?- preguntaba la Sra. Ya un poco mas calmada  
- 2 sujetos lo arrojaron desde el andén hasta la vía del tren- dije  
_Todo voltearon a verme con gran asombro y preguntándose ¿Quién rayos era yo?_  
_-_¿Quién es? – pregunto el padre de mi príncipe, con un rostro severo.  
- ¡Es su prometida!- respondió la enfermera, que aun permanecía con las vendas en la puerta de la habitación  
-¿Su prometida?- Pregunto con gran asombro la madre de mi príncipe  
_Yo aun no salía de mi asombro ¿su prometida? ¿En que momento paso todo eso?_  
_¿Estaré soñando? Alguien ayúdeme!!!_  
-¿Cómo?!!!! La prometida de inuyasha!!!- decía una señora mayor, al parecer la abuela de mi amado príncipe  
-¡pero si no tiene novia!- decía una joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños de unos 14 o 15 años muy bonita, bastante parecida a la madre de impiaza.  
- ¡No podía haberle dicho a su madre que se iba a casar!- decía el padre de mi amado, un tanto irritado.  
_En ese momento entro el doctor malencarado que me detuvo cuando venia a ver a inuyasha, bueno, ahora se su nombre!._  
-¡Doctor!¿Que hace esta señorita aquí?- le pregunto al Dr. Killian bastante irritado  
-¡eh! ¡Amigo! ¡Fue la que le salvo la vida!- respondió con el mismo tono el policía al doctor.  
-¿Usted le salvo la vida?- me pregunto la madre de inuyasha  
-Si, Si pero…- fui interrumpida por el padre de inuyasha  
-¿creí que había sido arrojado desde el anden por unos tipos?- pregunto confuso  
- Si, si, pero ella salto a la vía- respondió el policía  
-¿Qué!? ¿Salto usted a la vía?- me pregunto el hombre mayor que venia con la familia  
-¡Doctor!!Solo pueden entrar los familiares!- decía el Dr. Mas molesto que cuando había entrado  
-¡Alto! Ella es de la familia- dijo el padre de inuyasha  
-¡Es su prometida! ¡estupido!- respondió el Dr. Killian a su colega  
-Perdónanos preciosa, nosotros no lo sabíamos, yo siempre eh deseado que encontrase una buena chica- decía la madre de inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia a mi.  
-¡Cuánto me alegro de que te haya encontrado!- decía la Señora al momento de abrazarme y ponerse a llorar.- ahí mi inu-chan- decía sin soltarme fuertemente.

_¡!Por kami! Pensé que jamás me dejarían ir, pero creo que es tiempo de arreglar algunas cuentas, así que me dirijo a la sala de enfermeras, no me iría hasta encontrarla._  
_-_¿Por qué ha dicho usted eso?!- le digo a la enfermera que atendía a inuyasha.  
- ¿Qué eh dicho?- me responde muy extrañada  
-¡! Que yo soy su prometida!- digo demasiado exaltada  
-¡!Pero usted lo dijo que lo era!!- responde tan exaltada como yo  
-¡! Yo no soy su prometida!!!!Jamás eh hablado con el!!- digo  
-¡! Pues abajo lo dijo!!Dijo que pensaba casarse con el! – respondió  
- ohhh!!!Pero ¿que dice? Estaba hablando sola!!- respondo  
-Pues la próxima vez que hable usted sola, dígase así misma que es soltera y fin de la conversación- dijo  
-¡Por kami! ¿¡Ahora que voy hacer!?- respondo con un dejo de preocupación  
-No lo se- respondió casi tan preocupada como yo  
-Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que no pude decírselo- respondí al momento de frotarme el cuello

_Regrese a la sala de espera junto con toda la familia, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando no quería separarme de inuyasha. Todos me veían, no paraban de hacerlo, empezaba a sentirme incomoda con tantas miradas hasta que_

-¡Bueno! Dinos ¿Cómo conociste a inu-chan?- me pregunto la abuela, al parecer se había dando cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente y lo nerviosa que estaba.  
-¡Shoga! No ves que en este momento no tiene ganas de hablar de eso- intervino la madre de inuyasha.  
- Pues, nos vendría bien escuchar una bonita historia- decía muy entusiasmada la abuela  
-¿y como sabes que es bonita?- decía aquel hombre mayor, que al parecer no era de la familia, pero si muy cercano a ellos.  
-¡Claro que lo era!!!Como no iba hacerlo!- decía decidida a escuchar la abuela  
-¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica que conoció en aquel bar?- pregunto el hombre mayor.  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto!?- pregunto disgustada la abuela, al parecer, esa chica, no era de su agrado, pude notarlo en su rostro.  
- Kikyo Namida Utada- respondió con desagrado el padre de inuyasha – Lo único que se, es que era una chica muy engreída para tener un apellido tan ridículo- finalizo con total desagrado.  
- Pero era una buena chica- respondió su madre  
- Entonces ¿Se lo robaste a Kykio?- pregunto la menor de la familia con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡!Estoy segura de que fue amor a primera vista!! ¿¡Verdad?- dijo la abuela shoga – y yo entendiendo mucho de estas cosas- dijo pícaramente  
-¡Shoga!, deja que lo cuente ella- dijo el hombre mayor que los acompañaba  
-de seguro que te conquisto con ese coche tan bonito que tiene- dijo la abuela  
-Dime preciosa, ¿que fue lo primero que te impresiono de el?- dijo su madre con aire curioso  
- Creo que fue su sonrisa- respondo casi automáticamente  
-¡Lleva fundas! 600 yens cada una- respondió sarcástico su padre  
-¡shhh!! Inuno! Calla- dijo la abuela shoga al padre de inuyasha  
-Bueno, pues nos vimos y me sonrío y supe que mi vida ya nunca seria igual- dije

_No quería irme de su lado pero, la hora de visitas termino, darán otra en el turno nocturno; por el momento regrese a mi apartamento, estoy muy cansada, hubo un gran jaleo el día de hoy, solo quiero tomar una ducha y descansar; pero al parecer el descanso y mi ducha tendrán que esperar, alguien llama a la puerta._

-Mañana por la noche a las 8- decía kouga con aire de arrogancia  
-¿Qué?- respondo, cuando el saca de su bolso 2 tickets para mostrármelos  
-Tengo entradas para el patinaje, tengo contactos- decía mientras camina de regreso a su apartamento.

_Tome una ducha y entre a la cama, no pude dormir mucho, aun estoy preocupada por el; tal parece que iré a verlo puedo alcanzar el turno nocturno._  
_Entro a su habitación, esta como dormido, es lo que quiero pensar; y tomo asiento a lado de el._

-Hola ¿estarás preguntándote que estoy haciendo aquí en plena noche no?- le hablo quiero creer que esta escuchándome.  
-Bueno, antes que nada, creo que me debo presentar, mi nombre es kagome, higurashi Kagome, tienes que saber que tu familia cree que estamos comprometidos, yo nunca eh tenido novio y para mi esto es muy repentino- suspiro largamente- pero en realidad para lo que eh venido es para decirte que yo no quería que pasara esto, y ahora no se que hacer, si estuvieras despierto yo no estaría metida en este lío- KAMI!! AYUDAME!  
-No te estoy culpando, lo siento, pero es que cuando yo era niña siempre me imaginaba como seria o donde estaría cuando fuera mayor, ya sabes, los sueños normales, que tendría una casa, una familia, y cosas así, no es que me este quejando ni nada de eso por que la verdad es que tengo un gato, tengo un apartamento y un trabajo el cual manejo yo sola, el cual es importante, sin embargo nunca eh conocido a nadie con quien poder reírme- digo con melancolía  
-¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista?, seguro que eres demasiado sensato para eso, en alguna ocasión haz visto a alguien y haz sabido que si esa persona te conociera bien, seguro que abandonaría al modelo perfecto con el que estuviera y comprendería que tu eras el único con el que quería envejecer……….-  
-¿Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca haz hablado?- creo que llorare no aguanto mas - ¿Te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en coma?

_Mientras tanto alguien había escuchado aquella confesión detrás de la puerta de la habitación_………………………..


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III Conociéndonos

_Amanece un nuevo día en Tokio, puedo sentir algunos rayos de sol en mis ojos, Siento una brisa fría que recorre mi cuerpo; despierto y veo tu rostro, tu hermoso rostro cerca del Mió, me eh quedado dormida junto a ti….._

_Al parecer, hoy haz amanecido con un ligero color rosado en tus mejillas, puedo verlo y también aun puedo oler tu exquisita fragancia, es embriagante._

_Creo que es hora de volver, pronto empezará mi turno en la estación, pero tal vez, algún día, pueda volver a verte._

**-**¡Hola preciosa! Sabíamos que estabas aquí- me tomo por sorpresa la Sra. Izayoi y la familia de inuyasha, no esperaba verlos nuevamente tan pronto.

-Hola- digo un tanto sorprendida y un poco adormilada.

-¿Haz estado aquí toda la noche?- me pregunta demasiado sorprendido el Sr. Inuno

-¡si!- respondo

- ¡Eres como yo, puedo dormir en cualquier parte! – dice la abuela shoga muy alegremente.

-¡Y te aseguro que no miente! jejejejeje- reafirmo el anciano totosai, como ya lo había mencionado, es demasiado cercano a la familia, siempre viene con ellos.

- ¡Abuela! Tu corazón- decia en tono de preocupación la menor de los Taisho, Rin.

-¿Cómo esta inuyasha?- me pregunto la Sra. Izayoi con aire de preocupación

-Pues…tiene mejor color- respondo un tanto preocupada también

-¡Tiene color! ¡Tiene un poco de color!- dijo el Sr. Inuno al mirar a su hijo

-¡si!- respondo automáticamente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡me ha encantado volver a verlos!- digo algo apurada

- ¡Ve! Dile lo que hablamos ayer- dijo la Sra. Izayoi muy animada al Sr. Inuno

-¡eh! Si- dijo el Sr. Inuno retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-No hemos podido celebrar la navidad así que - decía con algo de dificultad el Sr. Inuno – Nos gustaría que vinieras a casa- decía muy decidido, mientras veía el rostro tan alegre y dulce de la Sra. Izayoi.

- OH…me encantaría, pero no puedo- digo con tono de resignación

-¡Sessho-Chan vendrá!- dijo la menor de los Taisho, Rin, con demasiado entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Es verdad! Aun no conoces a Sesshomaru- dijo la Sra. Izayoi

-No, aun. No- dije

-¡Ten por seguro que le encantara conocerte!- dijo la Sra. Izayoi con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿Vendrás estas noche?- dijo con insistencia el Sr. Inuno

- No puedo, ¡tengo que trabajar!- dije deseando poder irme, y salir pronto de este gran lío.

- ¡Espera un momento! – me dijo el Sr. Inuno con demasiada insistencia al momento de impedirme la salida y sacando al mismo tiempo un Boli y una hoja de papel de su abrigo.

-Anota aquí tu teléfono y tu dirección- dijo al momento de tomar el Boli de sus manos. - ¡Izayoi te llamara, y te convencerá!- me dijo mientras apuntaba mis datos en el papel y veía la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la familia.

- De acuerdo- dije

- Esta es nuestra tarjeta, por si cambias de idea- me dijo el Sr. Inuno al momento de darme una pequeña tarjeta, con detalles muy finos, con algunos datos en ella.

-Nos dedicamos al negocio de muebles- dijo, mientras escuchaba con atención- compramos muebles de testamentarias- dijo el Sr. Inuno

-De acuerdo- dije- muy bien, bueno, pues, ya lo tengo, así que adiós- dije al momento de salir de la habitación.

-¡Hasta luego!- escuche decir a toda la familia Taisho.

_Corrí por los pasillos, hasta llegar al ascensor, ¡!tenia prisa! no llegaría al trabajo a tiempo; presione el botón y espere; cuando a lo lejos vi. a uno de los enfermeros corriendo hasta ami llevado consigo una caja de cartón, con al parecer pertenencias o algo parecido._

-¡Señora disculpe!- decía el enfermero de mas o menos mi edad, con gran apuro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte con curiosidad, al momento que tomaba la caja en mis manos y veía como se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

- Lo siento Sra. Taisho, pero son las cosas de su marido- decía el enfermero

- ¡No es mi marido!- dije eufóricamente

-¡Perdón!...de su prometido- dijo al momento de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

_¡OH! ¡Por Kami!, estoy metida en un gran lío, recargo mi cabeza contra la pared, levante la mirada y frente mío estaba un hombre, muy bien parecido, cabello corto, color negro azulado, ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

-Eh… disculpa, ¿Tu eres la novia de inuyasha?- pregunto aquel chico apuesto, pero no mas que mi querido inu-Chan.

-….si- dije casi en un suspiro de resignación

-Miroku Houshi, colega de inuyasha en "shikon-no-tama & co." – me dijo con gran emoción

-tengo prisa- conteste sin darle importancia, iba tarde, y no me dejaba subir al ascensor.

-¡Es un chico estupendo!, a tenido un año muy duro, con lo del accidente del mes pasado y eso- dijo de manera efusiva.

-¿Accidente?- pregunte con curiosidad

-¡Pues claro que fue un accidente!- dijo un tanto alterado.- ¡No fue culpa MIA!- dijo bastante alterado.- ¡¿Te dijo que fue culpa MIA!?- dijo totalmente alterado. - ¡Estábamos jugando al baloncesto,¿!comprendes!?, yo llevaba un bolígrafo, soy abogado, es normal!- dijo casi perdiendo el control.-¡será posible!

-De acuerdo… esta bien- dije escuchando con atención su historia

_Caminaba a prisa por las calles, a penas me había alcanzado el tiempo de ir a casa y ducharme, y como es mi rutina, me detengo en el puesto rodante de hot-dogs a comer algo rápido, pero al parecer shigure llego antes que yo, puedo verlo devorando un hot-dog, ¡que hambre!._

- ¿Bueno que importancia tiene?- pregunta shigure sin ningún interés

- ¿!Que que importancia tiene!?, Shigure, creen que estamos comprometidos, y la abuela tiene un problema de corazón, si le digo la verdad, se puede morir y caerá sobre mi conciencia- digo con demasiada preocupación.

- Pues entonces, sigue mintiendo, y cuando inuyasha logre salir del coma la familia se pondrá tan contenta que no les importara que les haya mentido, ¡hasta te darán las gracias!- dijo en tono muy divertido

- De acuerdo… pero ¿y si no sale del coma?- pregunte

-Entonces, ¡nadie lo sabrá!- dijo bastante despreocupado

-¡OH!!No!- digo aun mas alterada

-Escúchame Kagome…cuando mi madre se entero de que me iba a casar, ¡le reventaron los intestinos!- dijo franca y sinceramente

-¡Por Kami-sama!- digo bastante preocupada

-Si les dices la verdad ahora, Será como matar a la abuela- termino diciéndome

- ¡oh!no! ¡Que horror!-

_Regrese a mi apartamento… de nuevo sola, aquí, en vísperas de año nuevo, solo con buyo, bueno al menos no estoy del todo sola……_

-Buyo, vamos Buyo- le grito a buyo, para que viniera a comer.

_Pero mientras tanto observo atentamente la tarjeta de la familia Taisho, pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, tal vez, vaya, no creo que se a una mala idea…_

_Tomo un taxi que me lleve a la dirección escrita en la tarjeta, llevo una noche buena como presente para la familia, a pesar de todo, sean portado muy amables conmigo._

_Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver esa enorme mansión delante mis ojos, muy rustica pero sin quitarle lo elegante y fina, las puertas estaban talladas de maderas muy finas y costosas._

_Creo que al parecer, no fue muy buena idea venir, lo mejor será regresar a casa…_

-¿pero que hago aquí?- digo para mi misma

-¡!Kagome!!- me llama el anciano totosai que al parecer a llegado igual de temprano que yo, para la reunión.

-¡!Hola!! - digo alegremente

-¡!haz venido eh!!- dice muy animado

-¡!si!!- respondo instantáneamente

-¿Cómo haz estado eh?- me pregunto

-¡Bien!!Muy bien!- respondo con animo

- hazme compañía un rato, no me gusta fumar dentro de casa- dice al momento que caminamos hacia el pórtico de la casa.

-¿Quieres uno?- me dice

-¡intento dejarlo- respondo con resignación

-¡!eso esta bien!!- dice al momento de sentarnos en las escaleras del pórtico de la entrada.

-ven, siéntate- me dice al momento de tomar asiento.

-¿sabias que soy el padrino de inuyasha?- me decía

-¿de verdad?- pregunte curiosa

-¡claro! El papel de padrino significa mucho para los Taisho, significa que eres prácticamente de la familia- me dice

-¡OH! Que suerte- digo con tono melancólico- es importante tener familia en esta época del año-.

-¿y, tu, vives aun con tus padres?- me pregunta con curiosidad

-¡no!, no, mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña y hace un par de años mi padre cayo enfermo y nos trasladamos a Tokio para que fuese a un centro de investigación.- digo un tanto triste

-¿investigación? Ese termino medico significa caro, ¿verdad?- me dice curioso

-¡si!si, ¡exacto! – Respondo- tuve que dejar los estudios y me puse a trabajar en el metro….hace cosa de 1 año, mi padre decidió que ya estaba arto…y se murió- digo melancólicamente.

- Mi mujer murió con 51 años- me dijo algo triste – hará 2 el 11 de febrero, fue una época difícil para mi, pero Inuno me ayudo mucho- dijo

-¿Son buenos amigos?- pregunte

-¡Los mejores!... kagome… los Taisho me acogieron como un miembro mas de la familia, no permitiría que les hicieran daño- me dijo esto ultimo como queriendo averiguar algo mas de mi.

-yo tampoco- dije franca y sinceramente

_En ese momento escuche un paso proveniente de adentro de la casa, hacia la puerta, corriendo con apuro. Nos sobresaltamos ambos, pero al momento de girar, vi. a la sonriente Izayoi, justo detrás de nosotros, le seguían los demás miembros de la familia Taisho._

-¡Kagome! ¡Hija! ¡Haz venido!!- dijo al momento de abrazarme fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Hola Tototsai- dijo rápidamente

-¡que sorpresa! Hace muchísimo frío !pasa! – Decía alegremente - ¡La abuela shoga a preparado un ponche!- decía la Sra. Izayoi mientras la seguida hacia dentro de la casa.

- un buen consejo- me dijo el anciano totosai casi susurrándome- ¡bebe refresco!- me dijo cómicamente.

_Al entrar en esa gran casa, que parecía más sacada de un cuento feudal; pude sentir esa gran calidez proveniente de las personas que la habitaban, era hermoso, me sentía como en casa. Mientras todos me saludaban tan alegre y amablemente y otros demasiado efusivos, como la pequeña Rin, hacían que me sintiera completamente feliz. _

-¡Kagome!!!Que bueno que has venido!!- me dijo Rin, mientras me abrazaba tan fuertemente como su madre.

-¡Que alegría que hayas venido!- dijo alegre la abuela shoga

- ¡Esto es para ustedes!- dije igual de alegre mientras le entregaba la pequeña noche buena que les traía como presente al Sr. Inuno.

_Tome asiento en un de los sillones del lobby, mientras la pequeña Rin bajaba las escaleras trayendo consigo un libro bastante grande, y alegremente tomo lugar ami lado mientras me mostraba el libro. _

-¡Este de la derecha es Inu-chan!!- me decía Rin, mientras me señalaba las fotos que contenía el libro, al parecer era un álbum familiar.

-¡Que monada!- dije con alegría – Un muchacho salva unas ardillas- leí con atención el encabezado de articulo del periódico adherido en el álbum.

-¡Si! ¡Inu-Chan! Las adoraba!- me decía Rin con entusiasmo

_En ese momento, todo entraron y tomaron asiento en la sala del lobby , al mismo tiempo que la Sra. Izayoi entraba con un bandeja con copas._

-¡Mamà! ¿Donde estas? Voy a servir el ponche- decía en voz alta la Sra. Izayoi

-¡estoy cogiendo mi cámara!- dijo la abuela shoga al momento de entrar en la habitación y perder a todos que se levantaran y colocaran cerca del árbol.

-¡Pónganse todos juntos para tomar unas fotos!...!kagome ponte con todos!- dijo la abuela mientras yo me ponía de pie un tanto incomoda.

-¡Atención al pajarito! – dijo alegre mientras veía el flash sobre mis ojos

-¡OH mama! ¡Otra! Yo eh pestañado!- dijo Izayoi en tono de puchero

-¡tienes suerte! ¡yo estoy ciego!- dijo el anciano totosai

_Todos reían y se ven tan felices, se siente el amor y la calidez en cada rincón de esta casa._

_Por el momento todos regresamos a nuestros lugares, mientras la anciana shoga de ofrece un vaso de ponche….!Por kami! Tenia razón totosai, Devi haber tomado refresco!UHG!..._

_La familia esta tan feliz de abrir sus regalos, puedo ver sus rostros felices, derrochando amor en cada gesto, nunca imagine ver algo así. _

-Bueno…!veamos los regalos!- decia Inuno alegremente

-Rin, aquí tienes- dijo al momento de entregarle un pequeña caja a la pequeña Rin.

-¡¿Qué es!?- dijo Rin muy animada

-¡Ábrelo!- dijo Inuno

-¡oH! ¡Mis pendientes! ¿De verdad?- dijo al momento de arrojarse al los brazos de sus padres, se ve tan feliz. – ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo con alegría

-No me des las gracias, si hubiera sido por mi, ¡te habría comprado un Barbie!- decía Inuno alegre mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

_Los veía atentamente, tan felices ¿en realidad, así seria una familia de verdad?, gire al sentir un mano en mi hombro, era la abuela shoga._

-¡Para Kagome de Santa Claus!- dijo alegre mientras me extendía una pequeña caja forrada con un papel de diseño muy lindo.

_Por primera vez en muchos años me volvía a sentir como en familia, todos bailamos, cantamos y nos divertimos mucho, fue la mejor de mis noches hasta ahora; pero es algo tarde para volver, los Taisho me ofrecieron una habitación, mañana por la mañana me iré._

_Me meto dentro de la cama, es Sueve y cómoda, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño y mas por el ajetreo de abajo, pensé que estaban ya todos dormidos, pero oigo la puerta principal abrirse y oigo pasos bajando rápidamente._

_Al parecer es la pequeña Rin, pero la otra voz, es muy aguda y varonil, y no creo que sea el Sr. Inuno o Totosai ¿Quién es?_

_Al parecer los pasos y las voces se acercan a mi habitación…_

-¡Sessho-chan!- dijo Rin efusivamente

-¡Hola pequeña!- contesto

-¡Que tal!- dijo Rin- ¡shhh! ¡No despiertes a Kagome!- dijo al momento que abrían la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quién es kagome?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Kagome es la novia de inu-chan- dijo la pequeña

-¡No!!Esa no es la novia de Inyasha!- decía con arrogancia

-¿No la conoces?- pregunto la pequeña

-No- contesto al instante

-¡PS es estupenda!!Te gustara!- dijo con mucha emoción Rin

-¿te digo algo?... Creo que me esta apeteciendo quedarme- dijo con seguridad

-¡No vayas a comerte mi cereal por la mañana!- decía la pequeña al momento que oía que se alejaban.

-Me gustan mucho tus cereales- dijo con voz aguda, varonil

-¡La ultima vez te quedaste con la sorpresa! ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Rin mientras cerraban la puerta

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, cerca de los grandes consorcios y edificios empresariales; en un departamento muy lujoso, finamente decorado, con la más alta tecnología inmobiliaria, un contestador entra en función…..**

-"Soy Taisho, deje su mensaje y lo llamare lo antes posible, Ciao"-

-¡Soy kikyo! Escucha, voy acortar mi viaje, Lisboa es preciosa pero… bueno… lo eh estado pensando mucho y… ¡que demonios! ¡Voy a casarme contigo! ………………………


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo IV Dudas

_Eh pasado una noche maravillosa, pensé que no volvería a sentir esta gran calidez en mi corazón, fue una noche mágica, por que simplemente no tengo palabras para describirla…._

_Ya ha amanecido, eh aseado la habitación y es tiempo de volver a la rutina diaria, pero aun es algo temprano; eh pedido un taxi para que me lleve de vuelta a mi apartamento, solo tengo tiempo para asearme y llegar a tiempo al trabajo, la taquilla no se atiende sola. Todos han sido de verdad muy amables conmigo, dejare una nota escrita dándoles las gracias por sus atenciones para conmigo, tal vez vuelva verlos, inuyasha aun se encuentra en el hospital y pienso ir a verlo, pero tal vez mas tarde, ahora es hora de partir._

-Buenos Días- dice una voz extremadamente varonil, me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-!!Que susto me haz dado!!- digo exaltada _¡!!Por kami!! Es demasiado apuesto._

-Lo siento- dice con una pequeña risa en lo labios

-Buenos días Sesshomaru- digo aun sorprendida

-No recuerdo que nos conozcamos - dice con aire presuntuoso y con curiosidad

-Probablemente porque no nos conocemos- digo con una gran sonrisa en los labios para evitar que vea mi nerviosismo.

-Es muy posible que sea eso….si eso creo- dice con gran seguridad

_Es un momento de verdad incomodo, pero como caído del cielo, escucho el claxon del taxi que ha llegado a recogerme._

-uhh… el taxi… tengo que irme, se me ha hecho muy tarde, así que me voy- digo caminado hacia la puerta.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido Sessshomaru- digo al momento de abrir la puerta sin dar tiempo a otra pregunta. -Bueno…. Adiós- digo casi cerrando la puerta demasiado nerviosa.

-Kagome…-dice con intención de decir algo mas pero yo no le doy oportunidad.

-¡! Esta bien!!... veras… yo se que tu- digo con gran nerviosismo, No me deja terminar.

-Bienvenida a la familia- dice simple y sencillamente

-...gracias- digo recuperando el aliento -Bueno…. Adiós- digo cerrando la puerta tras de mi y corriendo hacia la salida.

**Mientras tanto la familia taisho como cada navidad ha ido a orar al templo, pero ahora también piden la pronta recuperación de su hijo Inuyasha.**

**-**Que la misericordia de buda llegue a todos aquellos que están enfermos y a sus familias, especialmente, Tonma Goreki, Inuyasha Taisho, Mei Wong y Tamaki Nami.- dice el sacerdote. – Oremos- termino diciendo.

**Mientras tanto la familia Taisho escuchaba con atención al sacerdote, cuando…**

-Bueno… ¿¡Quien es esa…Kagome!? – dice sesshomaru con arrogancia

- Es la novia de tu hermano- dice el Sr. Inuno

-ahh …Yo creo que si Inuyasha pensaba casarse lo habría anunciado en el Nikon news- dice sesshomaru

-Nosotros leemos el St. Times- dice Inuno con seguridad

-¿Y por que se ha ido tan deprisa?- dice sesshomaru con curiosidad

-Tenia que ir al trabajo- dice Inuno franca y tajantemente

-¿Conseguiste la testamentaria de Nerima?- dice Inuno seriamente

-si- dice sesshomaru tajantemente

-¿y la de Itabashi?- dice Inuno

-si- dice sesshomaru tajantemente

-¿y la de Katsushika?- dice nuevamente inuno

-si- dice sesshomaru tajantemente

- ¿y la de Shinagawa?

-no pude llegar a tiempo- dice sesshomaru con resignación

-¡ohh… por kami-sama!!!Sesshomaru!!! – dice alterado Inuno

-!!No hablen de negocios mientras estemos aquí!!- dice Izayoi bastante molesta

-!! Ahora eres tu quien lleva el negocio!!- dice Inuno bastante molesto

-Ahí una cosa de la que quería hablarte- dice sesshomaru muy despreocupado

-!!Será mejor que hablen luego!!- volvió a decir Izayoi

-díselo ahora, en el templo no puede matarte- dice bastante divertida Rin

-¡Por favor hablen mas bajo!- dice un señor de avanzada edad tras de Sesshomaru

-Tranquilo amigo estamos en el templo- dice Inuno tranquilamente

-¡Están interrumpiendo el tiempo de oración!- dice el señor bastante molesto

-!!Ni que fuera usted Kami-Sama!!- dice Inuno groseramente

-¡Inuno Taisho por favor cálmate!!- dice Izayoi

- ¿Cómo es que le han dejado a Seijuro Hiko leer la epistola? Fuma marihuana- dice la abuela shoga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras tanto en un apartamento pequeño pero muy bien acomodado, una Kagome muy curiosa vaciaba la caja de cartón que le habían entregado en el hospital junto con la cosas de Inuyasha y revisaba atentamente.**

_Encontré varias fotos de Inuyasha en su cartera, se ve tan guapo, desearía quedarme con una, pero…. ¿Qué hay aquí?...!!OH por kami!! Debe estar muriendo de hambre, será mejor que vaya de inmediato!_

_Tome las llaves y Salí con bastante prisa evitando que kouga me viera, si me ve, ¡!no me dejara en paz!_

**Mientras Kagome salía apresurada, una camioneta bastante lujosa se estacionaba frente a su edificio, y en ella un apuesto Sesshomaru.**

**Bajo de su camioneta y decidió preguntar por alguien en particular.**

-Disculpe…eh… ¿vive usted aquí?- dice Sesshomaru con apuro

- ¿Qué si vivo?- dice Kouga con tono demasiado arrogante y pretencioso. – soy el dueño del edificio- dice con aire de grandeza.

-Ah…!!Estupendo!!...entonces ¿conocerá a la chica que vive en el 201?- dice sesshomaru.

-¿Conocerla?- dice Kouga bastante despota - !!Somos novios!!- dice tomando una pose de superioridad.

-¡! Ohh!!- dice Sesshomaru con gran sorpresa

**Mientras tanto kagome había llegado a una de las zonas mas exclusivas de Tokio, llego a uno de los edificios mas altos del distrito, una zona muy elegante por así decirlo y entro en el: paso desapercibida puesto había un gran jaleo en la recepción del edificio; tomo el ascensor y Cuando este se detuvo, bajaron y caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la 3ª puerta a la derecha. **

_**Abro la puerta…Uoa!! Es asombroso, nunca había visto un apartamento tan bonito, de verdad que inuyasha es un buen decorador… **_

-…! Que lindo!- digo sorprendida-Gatito…gatito…gatito lindo- digo al momento de hacer sonar la bolsa con el alimento para gato que encontré entre las cosas de Inuyasha. – ¡esta rico! gatito- digo mientras recorro el apartamento – ven aquí es hora de comer- digo al momento que volteo al escuchar un ruido extraño. – Gatito, ¿Dónde estas?- digo al momento de abrir la puerta de la cocina.

_¡! OH por kami!! No me di cuenta, eh golpeado a Sesshomaru con la puerta de la cocina, no fue mi intención, no me di cuenta en que momento entro._

-¡OH… cuanto lo siento!- digo muy apenada

-¡Buen golpe! – dice algo molesto

-¡Ponte hielo!- digo al momento de correr al congelador por unos cubos de hielo. –Lo siento, no esperaba a nadie.- digo

-¿Cómo has hecho para entrar?- dice bastante curioso

-Pues… con la llave.- digo nerviosa

-¡OH… ¿así que vienes a menudo?- dice con asombro

-ohh… si a darle de comer al gato.- digo rápidamente

-¡Inuyasha no tiene gato!—dice muy seguro

**En ese momento un gato muy rechoncho, de color gris, entra a la cocina buscando alimento. Ambos se quedan totalmente sorprendidos, no sabían que decir, así que kagome corre a cargar al gato, como si fuera lo de rutina.**

-Uh…! Hola cariño! – digo al momento de cargar al gato y leer el nombre en su correa- ¡Flaffy! ¡Que hambre debes tener!- digo al momento de salir de la cocina y dirigirme a la sala

**En ese momento, el teléfono del apartamento comienza a sonar, tanto Sesshomaru, como Kagome se quedan viendo fijamente hasta que uno decide apartar la mirada del otro **

**-**¿No vas a contestar?—dice sesshomaru con aire prejuicioso

- ohh…no, ya cojera el recado el contestador- digo un poco nerviosa

**Sesshomaru camina hacia el teléfono. Lo contesta**

-¿Diga?- dice sesshomaru al levantar el auricular.- es para ti- dice con una gran sonrisa en lo labios, mientras me da el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- digo en tono sorprendido.- de acuerdo, hasta luego.- digo al momento de cortar la llamada.- llamaban del hospital, dicen que es costumbre que los amigos y familia donen sangre.- digo nerviosamente

-¿Podemos ir juntos?-dice con una pequeña en los labios, como tramando algo

_Bajamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, el trayecto es muy incomodo, y no se por que me siento así de nerviosa cuando estoy a su lado, es algo muy extraño._

-Sabes Sesshomaru… creo que deberíamos ir en tu camioneta- digo muy nerviosa

-¡ooH no!! Mejor en el coche de inyasha.- dice muy alegre

_Me esta poniendo en un gran aprieto, no se ni como es el coche de inuyasha, solo se que es muy bonito , según lo que dijo la abuela shoga, ¡oh ya se!, espero funcione._

-De acuerdo.- digo rapidamente

-¿Sabes donde esta estacionado, no? – dice en tono sarcastico

-¡OH… si!!-digo al momento de sacar las llaves de mi bolso y apuntar con ellas a algún punto y presionar el el botón de abierto del control del auto.

_¡! OH por kami!! si que en verdad es hermoso, cuanta razón tenia la abuela shoga al decir que era una carro muy bonito, el coche parpadeo y me mostró un bellísimo BMW M6 convertible, había visto uno por las calles pero no tan de cerca como este!_

_-_Vamos- digo alegremente.

_El solo me vio de manera fría y calculadora, sentí un extraño escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo; durante todo el recorrido nadie dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que bajamos del auto en el hospital._

**Cuando llegaron al hospital, en seguida una enferma los condujo hasta una sala en donde a ambos les extrajeron un poco sangre. Aun estando en las camillas de la habitación, por fin, alguien rompía el hielo.**

-¡oye! Deberíamos hacerte una foto para la chimenea- dice sesshomaru muy sarcástico

-¿a…mi?- digo nerviosa

-¡No! A ti y a Inuyasha.- decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡No, no soy nada fotogénica!- digo alegremente

-Eso lo dudo- dice sesshomaru en tono muy bajo casi inaudible

-Bien, tómese esto y permanezca aquí sentada- decía la enfermera con tono severo.-si no se mareara.-decía.

_Me tome el contenido del vaso rápidamente, no quería que siguiera con ese interrogatorio, me ponía bastante nerviosa_

-¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Inuyasha?- dice sesshomaru en tono curioso

- el 7 de septiembre- digo rápidamente

-3 meses…!que rapidez!- dice sesshomaru no muy convencido

- ¡No te lo imaginas!- digo tajantemente

-¡es demasiado ¿no?... es un compromiso demasiado rápido? Dice sesshomaru

_No contesto a su pregunta, me esta poniendo bastante nerviosa, ¡!lo odio!!, por el momento me dirijo a ver a Inuyasha, y trato de olvidar esa extraña conversación._

**Mientras tanto en la habitación se encuentra toda la familia Taisho, y por supuesto el anciano Totosai también.**

-¿para que diablo tiene una tele? ¡Por Kami! esta en coma!- dice Inuno

-¡Inuno ten cuidado puede oirte!- dice Izayoi en tono preocupado

-¡entonces tráele un radio!- dice Inuno molesto

-¡Tal vez quiera que le cantemos algo!- dice Izayoi muy contenta

**En ese momento entraban en la habitación una Kagome muy nerviosa y un Sesshomaru bastante malhumorado**

-¡Tal vez Kagome conozca su canción favorita!-dice sesshomaru sarcástico

-¡el dragón mágico!- dice Izayoi

-¿Cuál de los 3 chiflados es el favorito de Inuyasha?- decía sesshomaru molesto, empezaba a desesperarse.

- curly- digo secamente

-¿Curly?...jaja.- dice Sesshomaru

**Toda la familia miraba atenta aquel interrogatorio iniciado por sesshomaru**

-es el favorito de todos- dice sesshomaru rendido

- a mi me gusta Sean- dice Totosai sin importancia

- ¿Y su helado favorito?- dice Sesshomaru

- Bassein Robbins- digo contenta

-¿Cuáles su equipo de baseball?- dice sesshomaru

-Chicago.- digo nerviosa

-¿los Cats o los White shocks?- dice sesshomaru

-¿A que demonios viene esto ahora?- dice Inuno extrañado

-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué le haces todas esas preguntas?- dice Izayoi alarmada

-a mi no me lo preguntes, pregúntaselo a su novio- dice sesshomaru secamente

-¡eso no tiene gracia, sabes!- dice Izayoi alterada

-¡No me refiero a este novio!- dice sesshomaru señalando a su hermano.- me refiero a Kouga Tamaki- dice seriamente

_No me puedo aguantar la risa, ¡¿de donde demonios ha sacado eso!?_

-¿Kouga Tamaki?- digo aun riéndome

-¡eso es! El señor Kouga Tamaki- dice sesshomaru bastante serio y frío. –me dijo que eran íntimos. –dice furioso

-También dice que ha inventado el papel de plata ¡esta chiflado!- digo molesta

-¡pues estaba muy lucido cuando hable con el!- dice Sesshomaru demasiado furioso

-¡OH…. Mi corazón!- exclama la abuela shoga

-¡OH! Mama tu corazón!- dice Izayoi alarmada

-¡Sesshomaru! Haz visto lo que haz hecho!- dice molesto Inuno

-¿Y que eh hecho?- dice sesshomaru

-seguro, que si ella quisiera demostrarlo- dice la anciana shoga.- ¡lo demostraría!.- dice muy animada la anciana shoga.

_Toda la familia me veía atentamente, esperaban que les diera una explicación acerca de lo que sesshomaru había dicho acerca de mi y kouga_

-Inuyasha… solo tiene un testículo- digo entrecortadamente

_Toda la familia ha quedado sorprendida por aquello que había dicho, nadie se atreve a creerlo, todos se miran entre si, no querían comprobarlo._

-¡No es verdad!- dice sesshomaru aun mas que furioso

-¡lo es!- digo molesta a su desconfianza.- hace poco mas de un mes, tuvo un accidente, estaba jugando al baloncesto y su amigo miroku llevaba un Boli en el bolsillo de atrás.- digo seriamente. –

-¡Ough!- exclama Rin mientras hace un gesto de dolor

- Tal vez… tu- dice sesshomaru a su padre

-bueno…alguien tiene que comprobarlo.- dice inuno

- ¿Tu Inuno?- dice Izayoi

- ¡ No yo no!- dice Inuno rotundamente

- si papa, tu…- dice sesshomaru

-No, yo estas cosas no- dice Inuno nervioso

-¡Esta bien!-dice izayoi decida. – Yo soy su madre.- dice al momento que levantaba la sabana para revisar

-¡oh! No!- exclama Rin

**Toda la familia se retira, ha terminado la hora de visitas, pero mientras tanto iban comentando un hecho en particular mientras subían al ascensor.**

-¡Que barbaridad!- dice Izayoi

-Ahí que ver el lado bueno. – dice la anciana shoga alegremente. – ¡Así tiene mas espacio en los calzoncillos!- dice.

- ¡Mama!- dice Izayoi molesta

**Muchaz graziaz x zuz comentz!!! En verdad c lez agradezco el time k c toman para leer mi fic!**

**Zpero zubir la conti pronto, ok?**

**Kuidenc mucho!**

**Loz kiero**

**ciaoOo!! **


	6. Capítulo 5

Capitulo V Regalo de Bodas

**Mientras tanto, Kagome regresaba a su apartamento, estaba sumamente cansada, el interrogatorio de Sesshomaru la había dejado totalmente aturdida, necesita y muy buen merecido descanso; Pero alguien no se lo permitiría…**

_¡!Por kami!! Pensé que se habían dado cuenta de todo, no tengo el valor de decirles la verdad, me eh acostumbrado a su compañía que eh empezado a considerarlos como mi familia…, pero se, que eso no es posible…._

_Quiero descansar y olvidar por un momento todo este embrollo, pero oigo a alguien muy empeñado en que eso no ocurra._

**Kagome sale de su habitación, a abrir la puerta de su apartamento, alguien tocaba muy insistente.**

_.Tock_

-¿Quién es?- digo sin ganas antes de abrir la puerta

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!!- dice Kouga detrás de la puerta muy animado

_Abro la puerta para encontrarme aun muy engreído kouga detras de ella, que sin permiso mío entra y toma asiento en mi sala…la mayoría de las veces suele ser demasiado molesto. _

-¡Me haz dado un buen plantón!- dice algo molesto

-¡De que hablas!- digo muy extrañada

-¡De la cita!- dice aun mas enfadado

-¡¿Qué cita?! – digo un poco molesta

-¡El patinaje! ¡Habíamos quedado!- dice furioso

-¡claro que no!- digo igual de alterada

-¡que si!- dice muy seguro

-¡Por supuesto que no!- digo gritándole

_En ese preciso momento escuche como alguien llamaba de nuevo a la puerta ¿Quién seria?_

-Un momento… ¿Quién es?- digo en voz alta

-Kagome, soy Totosai- dice en tono muy amable

_-_¡Por kami!!- digo alterada, al momento de poner mi mano en la boca de Kouga y evitar que hable, pero creo que no es suficiente.

- ¿¡Me estas engañando!?- dice furioso

-¡Que engaño ni que nada! ¡Si no soy tu novia!- digo alterada el momento de llevarlo hasta mi habitación

- ¡Voy a romperle la cara en este momento!- dice con arrogancia y superioridad al momento de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_En ese momento lo tomo del brazo y con todas mis fuerzas lo empujo hasta mi armario._

-¡Métete en el armario!- digo al momento de empujarlo con todas mi fuerzas. - ¡Y ni una sola palabra!- digo advirtiéndole con tono muy serio.

_En ese momento recoge algo tirado dentro del armario, y de inmediato aparece una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

-¡Bonitas bragas!- dice al momento de mostrármelas.

_Se las quito de las manos, azoto la puerta del armario, y corro abrir la puerta_

-¡Hola!- digo al momento de agitar mi mano saludando aun con mis bragas.

-¡Me gustan los calzoncillos amplios, pero, puedo ponerme esos!- dice alegremente

-¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho! – digo muy avergonzada, siento como todos los colores se me suben a la cabeza.

-¿Tienes visita?- dice curioso

-¡No!- digo un poco nerviosa.- era la tele… la tele de a lado.- digo al momento de invitarlo a pasar y tomar asiento en la sala.

-¿Quieres tomar un café, un tè o algo?- digo al momento de pararme para ir hacia la cocina

-¡No! Nada… muchas gracias.-dice al momento de tomarme del brazo para evitar que me pare.

-Kagome… ahí una cosa que debes saber- dice en tono muy serio.

-¿Qué?- digo curiosa

- La noche que fuiste a ver a Inuyasha, yo estaba en el pasillo.- dice serio.-se toda la verdad- dice finalmente

_Yo estaba muy aturdida, no sabia que decir, siento que no puedo articular palabra alguna, pero…_

-uh….lo siento Totosai…no tienes por que preocuparte.- digo entrecortadamente.- Voy a contárselos a todos…no te preocupes. –digo con resignación

-¡No les digas nada! – dice efusivo

-¡¿Qué?!- digo muy sorprendida

- Recuerdas que dijiste, ¿que nunca perjudicarías a la familia?- dice amablemente

- Si… lo recuerdo- digo un tanto confundida

- Pues, desde que te han conocido creen que han recuperado a Inuyasha. – Dice.- si les dices la verdad, volverán a perderlo. – Dice muy serio.- te necesitan Kagome… igual que tu a ellos.- dice.- se que eres una muy buena chica y que harás lo que debes hacer.- dice felizmente

- No lo se…- digo con resignación

-¡Si, si! Lo harás muy bien! – dice muy seguro y feliz

_Ambos nos paramos, y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Totosai tiene que irse, pero antes de salir me pregunta algo un tanto comprometedor._

-…ahhh… por cierto.- dice curioso.- ¿Cómo sabias que…Inuyasha solo tenia un…, ¿sabes una cosa? ¡ ¡No quiero saberlo!- dice al momento de abrir la puerta

- ¡Hasta luego Kagome!! – dice con una gran sonrisa

-¡adiós!- digo cerrando la puerta del apartamento

_Pero en ese momento, escuche un espantoso ruido que venia de mi habitación; así corrí directo al armario, en verdad me había olvidado de Kouga…_

-¡pero que demonios!- digo la momento de abrir la puerta del armario de un solo golpe. -¡estas haciendo!- dije incrédula al ver lo que hacia.

-¡eh resbalado!- dice tímidamente, mientras sostenía una de mis zapatillas en su mano derecha.

-¿Te has puesto mis zapatos de tacón?- digo muy sorprendida

-¡No! ¡Resbale y el pie entro directamente dentro del zapato!- dice muy nervioso

_En ese momento volvían a llamar a la puerta, probablemente al anciano Totosai se le había olvidado algo._

-¡¿Quién es!?- digo en voz alta para que pueda escucharme

- Soy yo…Sesshomaru Taisho- dice con una voz muy varonil y presuntuosa

-¡Por kami! ¡Es que ya nadie usa el teléfono! – digo muy alterada

**Mientras tanto Kouga termina de ponerse de nuevo sus zapatos y sale un tanto malhumorado del armario**

-¡yo si!- dice en tono furioso Kouga

-¡No me refiero al acosador! -digo muy alterada

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso!?- dice molesto al momento que kagome vuelve a meterlo en el armario y cerrarlo de nuevo de un portazo.

**Corre de nuevo hacia la puerta del apartamento, arreglándose un poco el cabello rebelde antes de abrir.**

-¡Hola!- digo algo nerviosa la abrir y ver su imponente figura frente a mí. – ¿que?… ¿mas preguntas?- digo al momento de esquivar su mirada y voltear hacia otro lado.

_Su mirada es muy penetrante, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? , estoy muy avergonzada, aun así, me doy cuenta que sus ojos se posan en los míos y siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir su mirada._

-No… te eh traído un regalo de compromiso.- dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-No tenias… porque hacerlo.- digo un tanto nerviosa evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-No es mío… es de mis padres.- dice en tono sarcástico con una pequeña sonrisa.- esta en el camión ¿deseas que lo suba?- dice esperando una pronta respuesta

-¡oye! Por cierto, ese que salía era ¿el anciano Totosai?- dice curioso

_En ese momento se escucho otro ruido espantoso proveniente de la recamara, ambos volteamos instantáneamente._

-¿Que es eso?!- dice algo alarmado

-¡El gato!- digo rápidamente

-¡Que grande!- dice incrédulo

- Creo que lo mejor seria subirlo…subirlo…al apartamento de Inuyasha. – digo muy nerviosa

- Pero, si no sabes lo que es.- dijo en tono divertido

-¡Cualquier cosa quedaría mejor en el apartamento de Inuyasha!- digo alegremente.- ¡Te acompaño!- digo al momento de salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

_Salimos del edificio y fuimos directo a un gran camión de carga que estaba estacionado frente al edificio, Sesshomaru me abrió la puerta cortésmente y subí al camión, el subió casi inmediatamente tomando el lugar del conductor y nos dirigimos hacia el apartamento de Inuyasha._

_Durante el transcurso me ofreció una disculpa por el interrogatorio en el hospital, dijo que se sentía muy molesto al momento que kouga le dijo que ambos eran íntimos y simplemente no lo quiso a creer y por eso todo ese interrogatorio y aun se preguntaba el por que lo había llevado hasta tal extremo._

_Yo mientras tanto le conteste que todo estaba olvidado y entre risas llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de su hermano, se estaciono cerca para poder bajar el regalo y así abrió rápidamente la puerta trasera del camión. _

-¡Creo que te haz estacionado demasiado pegado!- digo con preocupación

-¡Te haz pegado demasiado al otro coche!- digo otra vez creo que al parecer no me escucho la primera vez.

-Pues que remedio, tengo que descargar todo esto.- dice al momento que empezaba abrir el camión.- ¿preparada para la sorpresa?- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- Ta!! ran!!!!.- dice al momento de abrir la puerta completamente.

_En ese momento vi una hermosa mecedora de madera, al parecer tallada finamente, era muy hermosa_

-¡Es preciosa!- digo muy emocionada

_En ese momento el muy caballerosamente me ofreció su mano para que pudiera subir al camión, algo serio, sujeta mi mano con la suya, y repentinamente nos vemos fijamente, ocasionando mi sonrojo, me aparto un poco, y trato de ver hacia otro lado_

-¡Que maravilla!- digo soltando su mano y dirigiéndome hacia la bella mecedora.

-¿Te gusta?- me dice en tono serio

-¡Si!- digo emocionada

-¡Lastima!, el regalo de mi padre es el sofá- dice al momento de señalar un sillón azul con un estampado un tanto extraño y un gran moño rosa.

-¡ah…lo siento!!- digo muy apenada

-¡oh… no lo sientas!.- dice divertido. – esta la eh hecho yo.- dice poniendo su mano arriba de la mecedora.

-¡En serio! ¡No es posible!.- digo asombrada

-! Impresionante! , ¿No?- dice sarcástico

-¿Puedo sentarme?.- digo curiosa

- y mecerte también- dice al momento de colocarse al lado mío

- ¡Por kami!! ¡Es fantástica!- digo al momento de mecerme como una niña pequeña. – Deberías dedicarte a fabricarlas.- le digo alegremente

-Bueno…no es tan fácil.- dice serio al momento de acercarse mas a mi rostro

-¡Claro!... tienes que trabajar con tu padre y eso.- digo muy nerviosa

-La empresa se llamaba "Taisho e hijos", y cuando Inuyasha se fue a la universidad, se convirtió en "Taisho e hijo".- dice con aire de resignación, al momento de separarse un poco de mi rostro – aunque en realidad, debería llamarse solo "Taisho".- dice serio

_El se dirige a bajar el sofá, claro yo también trato de ayudarlo, soy algo ligera, pero en lo pueda ayudarle me sentiré muy bien._

_Hemos hecho demasiado jaleo, por lo que el portero del edificio se nos acerco de manera no muy amigable_

-ehh,ehh,ehh, disculpen, ¿a que apartamento van?- dice el portero, alto fornido, un poco mayor.

- al 57 G- dice Sesshomaru de manera muy fría

-¡Lo siento, pero tengo que anunciar a las visitas!.- dice el portero de manera prepotente

- ¡vengo con ella! La estoy ayudando- dice sesshomaru al momento de dirigir su mirada a kagome

**Ambos se quedan mirando a kagome fijamente, hasta que el portero dice**

-¿Y QUE?- dice extrañado el portero

-¿No la conoce?- dice sesshomaru muy extrañado

-NO- dice seriamente el portero

**Ambos se quedan viendo fijamente hasta que…**

**-**Puede ser por que soy nuevo. – dice serio el portero

-Ahhh….. Pues es la prometida del Sr. Inuyasha Taisho del 57 G- dice Sesshomaru sin ninguna sorpresa

-¡AHHH!!!.... ¡Por Kami!!!.....!si,si,si!- dice al momento de salir de su asombro y correr a abrirle la puerta a Sesshomaru- Me han hablado de ella señor… creo que es tremenda.- dice el portero en tono lujurioso

-Yo creo que usted no sabe nada.- dice Sesshomaru de manera fría, dejando helado al portero que solo atino a cerrar la puerta.

**Ambos habían llegado por el ascensor al apartamento de Inuyasha, pero ahora tenían un gran dilema, ¿Cómo harían para meter ese sofá tan grande?; ambos empujaban de ambos extremos del sofá pero al parecer, no era suficiente...**

-¡Cuidado!- digo con una gran sonrisa a Sessho

-Deberíamos meterlo un poco mas en Angulo.- dice Sesshomaru seriamente

- Se ha quedado atorado- digo al momento de revisar a ambos costados del sofà.

-Apártate un poco, voy intentar probar un viejo truco.- dice Sesshomaru decidido

- ¿En que consiste el truco?- digo curiosa

-¡En empujar a lo bestia!- dice Sesshomaru al momento de empezar a empujar con todas sus fuerzas

- jejejejejejejeje…..- no puedo contener la risa.- ¡Bien! !adelante!,! empuja!.- digo risueña.

-¡Ya lo eh hecho!- dice malhumorado

-jejejejejeje….¿Quieres que te ayude?.- digo en tono pícaro

-¡Bueno!, no me vendría mal.- dice Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

_Ambos nos preparamos para tirar los 2 al mismo tiempo_

-¡¿Lista!?...1…2…!3!.- dice Sesshomaru al momento que ambos tiraban con demasiada fuerza.

**En ese momento todo fue tan rápido, al entrar el sofá, un pedazo de madera de la puerta salio disparada, golpeando y rompiendo instantáneamente un florero, que al caer a la alfombra blanca de la sala, quedo una horrible mancha, imposible de limpiar.**

-¡Ops!...creo será el lugar ideal para el sofá- dice Sesshomaru divertido

**El sofá es colocado, arriba de esa horrible mancha y mientras tanto es hora de marcharse del lugar.**

**Ambos salen del edificio riéndose acerca de lo que había sucedido con la alfombre de inuyasha, en verdad, fue algo muy cómico!**

**-**¡oh!!No!- dice sesshomaru alterado.- ¡este idiota me ha dejado encerrado!- dice muy molesto

-¡Yo te dije que lo habías pegado demasiado al de adelante!- digo en tono de regaño

-¡eh! Fíjate en su hora de entrada, haber cuanto le queda.- dice nervioso

-¡Para que! A esta hora puede quedarse ahí toda la noche- digo recriminando

-Toda la noche eh.- dice con sarcasmo

-Bueno… ¡buenas noches!- digo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Vas a dejarme solo con el camión?- dice Sesshomaru

-Pues si…si- digo nerviosa

-¿Quizá deba acompañarte a tu casa?- dice galantemente

-¿Para que?- digo tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo

-Como protección- dice mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro

-¡Oh no! No hace falta estoy bien! – digo roja a mas no poder

- Es por mi… veras no quiero quedarme aquí solo- dice divertido

-¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!- digo sonriendo mientras empezamos a caminar

-Tienes cara de frío- dice divertido

-¿Qué?- digo sonriendo, por alguna extraña razón, me siento muy feliz.

-Que tienes cara de frío…jejejejeje.- dice Sesshomaru

-Será ¿Por qué tengo frío?- digo sarcástica

- ¿y tu?.- Digo con curiosidad

- ¡No!, Yo no, esta chamarra es reversible.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Y la llevo del lado caliente!- dice al momento de dedicarme una calida mirada.

- …….oh! entiendo.- digo roja como un tomate, como puede tener una mirada tan calida a la vez ser tan frío, es extraño.

-Por lo que veo, tú si necesitas un abrigo mejor.- dice sarcástico

-¡este era de mi padre! – digo con un poco de tristeza

-¡pues él debe estarse congelando con este frío! – dice Sesshomaru sarcástico

- Esta muerto.- digo entrecortadamente

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- dice Sesshomaru muy apenado

-No es culpa tuya.- digo al momento de mirarlo y dedicarle una gran sonrisa.- murió el año pasado… y de mi madre no me acuerdo, así que….- digo con aire de tristeza.

-¿Cómo era tu padre?.- dice curioso

-Se parecía mucho ami, pero cabello más oscuro, pecho plano.- digo alegremente

-jejejejejejejejeje- riendo Sesshomaru.- ¿Pero que es lo que mas recuerdas de el?- dice aun riendo

-¡Ahh! Eso!.... pues… bueno….-digo.- le gustaban los mapas.- digo en tono melancólico.

-Bueno… pues… yo los uso mucho.- dice Sessho.- Tengo la camioneta llena.-

-Cuando oíamos el nombre de alguna ciudad tomabamos el atlas y buscábamos donde estaba y hacíamos una ruta para llegar hasta ahí.- digo entusiasta

- ¿Si pudieras viajar a cualquier parte del mundo, a donde irías?- dice Sessho curioso

-¡a Florencia! ¡Por supuesto!- digo emocionada

-¡Italia!- dice Sessho sorprendido.- todavía no eh llevado muebles a Florencia pero creo que es muy bonita- .dice muy gentilmente

-si-. Digo tímidamente

-¿Nunca haz ido, verdad?- dice sessho entrecortado

- Bueno… ya sabes…que el tren, no llega hasta Florencia, así que….- digo afligida.- pero….lo que si tengo- digo al momento de meter mi mamo al bolsillo del abrigo y sacar mi pasaporte.- ¡es el pasaporte!- digo alegremente

-¡¿Tienes pasaporte?!- dice Sessho sorprendido

-¡si!...jejejejejeje- digo

-¿Y lo traes siempre contigo?- dice Sessho aun sorprendido

- ¡si!...por si acaso tengo que salir del país inesperadamente.- digo emocionada

-¡Oh! ¡Que bien!- dice Sessho con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- ¡estupendo!- dice mientras ojea el pasaporte.- tienes razón, ¡no eres nada fotogénica!- dice en tono de burla, a lo que kagome, le arrebata precipitadamente su pasaporte de las manos.- Lo eh dicho en broma.- dice riendo.- No eh visto ningun sello.- dice recuperando el tono de voz de siempre, serio, varonil.

-Todavía no eh ido a ninguna parte.- digo tristemente.- pero… eh estado planeando un viaje a Florencia en junio y… pienso ir.- digo un poco mas contenta.

- Tu padre se habría sentido orgulloso. – dice Sessho, mirando fijamente esos hermosos grandes ojos chocolate, que Kagome pose.

-Si- digo muy nerviosa tratando de evitar esa miranda dorada como el sol.- sabes…remotamente, claro, me recuerdas un poco a mi padre.- digo nerviosa

-¡oh!... entiendo.- dice Sessho mientras le devolvía una mirada calida a kagome.- ósea… que era un hombre con clase, un autentico caballero, un hombre trabajador.- dice de manera muy egocéntrica.

-.... y que acaba de pisar una caca de perro jejejejejejejejeje.- digo muy divertida.- ¡eso es tener clase!.- digo aun divertida.

-Bueno… cuéntame más cosas.- dice Sessho muy curioso. - ¿Dónde te criaste?.-

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que hablantín estas hoy!.- digo en tono de burla.

-Lo cierto es que ¡estoy apunto de empezar tiritar!.- dice Sessho.- y hablando parece que ¡se me quita el frío!.-

- jejejejejejejej.- me rió como nunca

_Hemos llegado a mi edificio, en verdad me la pase muy bien a su lado, nadie me había hecho reír tanto en mi vida, y a pesar de su pose fría y calculadora, es una persona de un gran corazón, un sol, diría yo._

-Muchas gracias…lo eh pasado muy bien.- digo con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada, es mas, te ayudare a cruzar, esto resbala.- dice Sessho al poner un pie dentro de la acera congelada de afuera del edificio.- ¡Venga! Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, te acompañare hasta tu casa.-

-….. Je jeje... ¡muchas gracias!- digo muy alegre.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Hay mucho hielo en el suelo!- digo al momento de empezar a cruzar.- Dime… ¿iras mañana a ver a Inuyasha?- digo para reiniciar la conversación.-

**En ese momento ambos caen al suelo debido al hielo, cuando kagome alza la mirada, queda atónita por los hermosos ojos color ámbar de Sesshomaru, se miran fijamente y sus miradas se encuentran, y el corazón de Kagome comienza a latir a gran velocidad.**

**Mientras Sesshomaru, desvío su mirada hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar mirar los bellos ojos color chocolate y empezó a tener la misma reacción que kagome, los 2 estaban bastante sonrojados ante la situación en la que estaban, él la mira detenidamente y en él comenzaron a surgir sensaciones que no entendía o al menos eso quería creer.**

"a quien engaño, ella es muy hermosa y no se que me pasa cuando estoy con ella, no soy el mismo, ¿Qué es esto que siento en el pecho? Acaso… puede ser que…"- Sesshomaru pensó.

- ¿Estas bien?.- dice Sesshomaru algo sonrojado al igual que kagome

- si- digo tímidamente

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- dice Sesshomaru un poco preocupado

-si- digo un tanto nerviosa

-Entonces vamos- dice Sessho

-¡Por Kami!!Tu pantalón!- digo alarmada la ver el pantalón de Sesshomaru con un gran hoyo en la parte trasera.

-oye… ¿no tienes unos pantalones para mi en tu casa?- dice sessho

-Si te sirven mis pantalones ¡me suicido!- digo divertida.- De verdad estoy bien, no hace falta que me sigas.- digo al momento que camino hacia la puerta del edificio

- ¡pero si tu me estas persiguiendo!- dice Sessho burlonamente

-…. Jejejejejeje.- rió nuevamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Me iré en el momento que entres!- dice Sessho con una sonrisa discreta

-Bueno….buenas noches.- digo despidiéndome de el

- Buenas noches.- dice al momento de agitar su mano

-¿No veremos algún día?- digo algo nerviosa

- ¡si! Tenlo por seguro.-dice muy seguro de ello

_Entro muy contenta al edificio, no puedo creer los feliz que estoy y no se por que, pero deseo sentirme tan feliz como ahora siempre._

**En ese momento un Kouga muy celoso, que había visto todo aquello desde la portería del edificio, salio directo al encuentro con kagome en el pasillo del edificio.**

-¡Vamos a ver Kagome! ¡¿El o yo?!- dice Kouga muy enfadado

- ¡Él! ¡Por supuesto!.- digo con una gran sonrisa, al momento de abrir la puerta de mi apartamento y cerrarla tras de mi.

-¡No es necesario que me contestes ahora!- dice Kouga furioso, lo logro escuchar.

_Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, corro hacia la ventana de mi habitación y veo como comienza a alejarse, sujetándose el bolso trasero de su pantalón, roto…._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Un muy hermoso día de invierno, amanece, en vísperas del año nuevo, los primeros rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana de un pequeño apartamento , iluminando el rostro de rostro de una muy hermosa joven de no mas de veintidós años que aun permanecía dormida en una cama cubierta con un gran cobertor azul, la cual demostraba tener una gran belleza en sus finas facciones acompañadas por la blancura de su piel que lograba un efecto que pareciera de seda, también tenia una sensual figura que hacia suspirar a mas de un chico al verla y su imagen se completaba con su larga y sedosa cabellera azabache.**

**De repente la alarma de un reloj comenzó a sonar dando la señal para que aquella joven despertara, eran las 7:45 AM y que ya debía despertar. Con un suave movimiento de mano apago el reloj y comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que ese día debía arreglar ese tan esperado viaje y que para la noche debía reunirse con su "nueva" familia para ir a ver a su "prometido" Inuyasha Taisho. Sin más pensamientos comenzó su día dándose un baño para despertarse luego de haber pasado una larga noche. Tomo una ducha. Se cambio rápidamente, pero antes de salir opto por dejar su cabellera suelta así se veía mucho mejor.**

**Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a un pequeño parque cerca de la estación del tren, cuando de repente alguien muy conocido la esperaba haciendo una pequeña señal con su mano.**

**Ella camino rápidamente hacia el, y cuando estaban frente a frente, ella hablo.**

-¡Estoy enamorada! – Digo efusivamente – me gusta Sesshomaru- digo sinceramente a mi muy mejor amigo Shigure Sonma.

-¿Quién es Sesshomaru?- dice con un gesto de extrañes al momento de sentarnos ambos en una banca del parque cerca del lago.

-el hermano de Inuyasha- digo preocupada

-¿y que?- dice sin mayor importancia y con una gran sonrisa

- ¡que cree que estoy comprometida! – digo efusivamente

-¿Con quien?- dice curioso

-Con Inuyasha- digo tristemente, al momento de tomar fuertemente su brazo y recargarme en su hombro.

-Kagome….- dice en tono serio

- Tienes que decirme que debo hacer- digo angustiada

- ¡Di la verdad!- dice seria y tajantemente

- ¡Si le digo a Sesshomaru que le eh mentido a su familia, no volverá a hablarme nunca mas! – Digo alterada, mientras aprieto más su brazo.- Ni Inuno, Ni Izayoi, Ni Rin, Ni Totosai – digo alterada.

-¿Totosai?- dice curioso y extrañado.- ¿Quién es Totosai?-

-Es un vecino.- digo calmadamente.- pero ¿sabes que?... creo que el lo sabe.-

-Kagome….- dice algo molesto.- ¡uno nace en una familia!, ¡no es cuestión de alistarse como en la marina!-

-Shigure…..- digo sinceramente. – dime ¿Qué debo hacer?-

- ¡desconéctame!- dice al momento de mover su cabeza a ambos lados

-¡Estas loco! – digo al momento de levantarme de la banca precipitadamente

-¿Loco?- dice molesto, al momento de ponerse de pie de tras de mi.- ¡Y tu engañas a un vegetal!-

**Mientras tanto en una habitación del hospital, ambos hermanos de hermosos ojos ámbar, jugaban al póker, bueno al menos uno de ellos lo hacia. **

**Sesshomaru estaba sentado a un costado de la cama de su hermano menor, mirando de frente a su hermano, frente a ellos había una pequeña mesita, en donde Sesshomaru simulaba jugar al póker con su hermano. **

-Ahí va la ultima.- dice Sessho al momento de poner la ultima carta que tenia en su mano sobre la mesa, en donde ambos jugaban.- ¿Vas a pasar?- pregunta a su hermano seriamente, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No vas a pasar?- dice Sessho al momento de no escuchar ninguna respuesta de Inuyasha, toma las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa y revisar el juego de su hermano.

- ¡ohh! el chico va con una pareja!- dice Sessho con una sonrisa malévola.- ¡Estas muy seguro, es una apuesta arriesgada!- dice al momento de levantar y revisar su juego.

- ¡Yo tengo un full!- dice felizmente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Inuyasha?- dice burlonamente.

- No tienes suerte en el juego….- riendo.- pero….- dice en tono serio.- si en el amor.-. 

-¿Recuerdas que en la preparatoria, en 5to o 6to curso, empezó a dárseme bien el póker- dice con aire melancólico.- y que volví a casa con un monto de dinero?-

- A menudo me llamaba a su despacho el director y siempre me decía.- dice en tono nostálgico.- "intenta parecerte un poco mas a tu hermano Inuyasha".- dice sonriendo.- ¿ya sabes que?... no me importaba nada…-

- Me daba lo mismo, porque yo estaba orgulloso de ti.- dice felizmente al recordar.- y nunca sentí envidia por nada de lo que tú tenías.-

-… hasta ahora.- dice sinceramente.

**Sesshomaru volteo a ver fijamente a su hermano, con gesto de enojo en su rostro; y de nuevo volvió a tomar las cartas de póker que estaban en la mesita, para después revolverlas nuevamente y así cortarlas.**

-Voy a cortar.- dice seriamente a su hermano mirándolo fijamente.- la carta mas alta… se queda con Kagome.- dice serio y decidido al momento de cortar y revisar su juego.

**Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de molestia al revisar sus cartas, reviso las de su hermano también y con furia dejo las cartas en la pequeña mesita y se levanto de la cama muy furioso diciendo…**

-¡bueno… este corte no ha valido!.- dice completamente furioso.

**Por la noche, se ve a toda la familia Taisho cenando muy animadamente, puesto que kagome había sido invitada a cenar con la familia, toda la familia la apreciaba y en verdad se sentían muy contentos cuando ella iba a visitarlos y así transcurrió la cena….**

-¡Kagome!- dice Izayoi muy contenta.- ¿A dónde van a ir Inuyasha y tu de luna de miel?-

-¡Yo fui a Cuba!- dice Totosai muy animado.

- Ahora los cubanos vienen aquí.- dice la abuela shoga como comentario

-¡Inuyasha estaba hoy muy guapo!- dice Izayoi muy feliz

-¡Si ya lo creo!- dice Totosai con sarcasmo.- debería ser actor.-

En ese momento las miradas de Kagome y Sesshomaru se cruzan provocando cierto nerviosismo en ambos.

-¡es muy alto!- dice la abuela shoga

-¡Los grandes actores son altos!- dice Totosai a la abuela

-¡Kagome!- dice Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Podrías buscar una buena chica para Sesshomaru?-

-Mama, por favor.- dice visiblemente molesto ante el comentario

-yo no se cuales sean los gustos de Sesshomaru….así que…- digo nerviosa.

-Me gustan las rubias un poco llenitas.- dice con una mirada fría y tajantemente

**Mientras tanto Rin veía fijamente a su hermano, ambos eran muy unidos por lo que ella noto ese cambio de actitud tan drástico que Sesshomaru había tenido repentinamente, así que lo observo detenidamente…**

**Toda la familia se río debido a la respuesta de Sessho, ¿Quién podría culparlos? Habían visto un desfile de novias, muy hermosas, por supuesto, pero eran falsas, oportunistas, estaban seguros de que si una de ellas hubiera sido lista habría logrado chantajearlo con algo para estar a su lado y disfrutar de la fortuna de la familia. **

- ¡Bueno! Al menos nosotros sabemos cual es el tipo de Kagome!.- dice Izayoi alegremente.

**Rin veía atentamente cada gesto de su hermano, estaba furiosa, pero no entendía la razón por la cual su hermano hubiera mentido.**

-¡A ti te gustan las morenas!- dice Rin furiosa, provocando un silencio de parte de toda la familia.

**Toda la familia se veían fijamente unos a otros, como conversando en silencio, sus miradas al parecer gritaban cosas que no debían ser escuchas por Kagome, era un silencio realmente incomodo, por lo que la abuela Shoga decidió intervenir. **

-¡Nunca me sale bien la carne asada!.- dice la abuela Shoga tratando de disipar el aire de tensión en el ambiente.

- depende de la carne.- dice Totosai siguiéndole la corriente a la abuela.- en Argentina hay muy buena carne.-

**A kagome le hizo mucha gracia aquel debate acerca de la carne, era realmente cómico, y por sus labios salio una pequeña risa casi inaudible, pero que Sesshomaru noto casi al instante, volvió su mirada hacia ella y se dejo perder en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate de Kagome, hasta que ella muy nerviosa desvío su mirada de aquellos ojos ámbar que la hacían sonrojar.**

**La noche transcurrió lentamente, después de la cena, todos jugaron el monopolio, en donde Sesshomaru había salido ganador y entre risas Kagome se levanto excusándose que era algo tarde y debía volver.**

**Todos la acompañaron hasta la puerta para poderse despedir de ella, en verdad, la familia le había tomado un cariño muy especial. **

- ¡No lo olvides cariño, si estas libre en noche vieja queremos verte!- dice Izayoi alegremente al momento de darle un fuerte abrazo a kagome.

- ¡Gracias! En verdad la eh pasado muy bien.- digo con una gran sonrisa

-¡gracias por venir! - dice la abuela al momento de darle un beso en la frente a kagome

- ¡Adiós y Buenas noches!- dicen al unísono Inuno Taisho y Totosai

**Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se acerca a la puerta para abrirle la puerta a kagome, cuando sin darse cuenta ambos terminan debajo de algo muy peculiar es esa época del año…**

-¡eh chicos!! Están debajo del muerdago!- dice Rin alegremente

**Ambos fijan su mirada hacia arriba de la puerta y lentamente sus miradas bajan hasta encontrarse.**

-¡uh! Dale un beso.- dice Shoga alegremente.- ¡Están debajo del muerdago!-

**-**Es la tradición.- dice Izayoi muy convencida

-Estamos en navidad.- dice Inuno

- ¡Vamos tonto! Bésala!- dice eufórica la abuela Shoga

**Ambos sonríen a la familia, que al parecer en verdad deseaban ver que pasaría.**

**Sesshomaru ****se acerco a ella tan rápido que ella no pudo quitarse a tiempo. Unió sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave y gentil, muy contrario a su personalidad. Sintió como poco a poco ella respondía y cedía ante sus defensas. Cuando se separo a unos centímetros de ella la vio algo sonrojada y aún sorprendida por la acción.**

-¡Así me gusta!- dice Totosai muy contento, mientras toda la familia aplaudía en señal de aprobación.

-Buenas noches.- digo nerviosamente al momento de terminar de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

**Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se ha quedado mirando fijamente como kagome se alejaba, estaba en verdad atontado, vio como Kagome subió lentamente a un taxi, y fue cuando cerró la puerta. **

**MuChAzz GrAcIazZ X TOoDZ**

**ZuZ KoOoMeNtZ!!**

**Y X Zu tImE X ZuPuEzT!!**

**C K EzTa AlGoOo KoORtItA La KoNtI**

**PeRoO En La SeMaNa ZuBoO**

**LoOo DmAz!, VaLe?**

**Un BeXo!!  
CiAoOo!!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**Amanece otro día en Tokio, era una mañana fría de año viejo, pero aunque la mañana era muy fría, la gente se veía bastante alegre caminar por la calle. **

**Una de ellas Kagome, que sin darse cuenta ya formaba de una familia muy peculiar. **

**Como de costumbre había llegado muy temprano al trabajo, pero no espero mucho hasta que su amiga Sango Kurami llego y se instalo al igual que ella en la taquilla del tren. La mañana transcurría lenta y pacíficamente en la estación hasta que…**

Una ficha por favor.- dice un voz ronca, fingida

**Esto llamo la atención de Kagome, quien al instante levanto la mirada hacia quien la había emitido.**

¡Por kami!- digo sorprendida.- ¡Rin-chan! ¿Que haces aquí?- digo emocionada.- ¡hola!- digo a la chica que viene con ella.- ¿Quieren pasar a la taquilla?-

¿Podemos?- dice Rin alegre

¡Si, Por supuesto!- digo alegre

¡oye! Quiénes son?- dice Sango extrañada

Yo soy Rin Taisho y ella Ukyo Huonji.- dice feliz.-

¡Hola!.- dice encantada Sango al conocer a aquellas niñas tan monas

Rin… Rin es…..- digo nerviosa

¡Kagome va a casarse con mi hermano Inuyasha!- dice Rin muy feliz

¡que!.- dice Sango sorprendida.- ¡que te vas a casar Kagome!-

Bueno… todavía no es oficial …- digo nerviosa.- así que me resulta muy pronto decir algo.-

**En ese momento, como caído del cielo, el tren arribo en la estación, por lo que Kagome actuó rápidamente...**

-¡El tren!- digo eufórica- ya está ahí-

-¡Muchas gracias Kagome!- dice Rin con una gran sonrisa

-¡no! Gracias a ti por venir.- digo al momento de acompañarlas hasta la puerta de la taquilla.- Y fue un placer conocerte Ukyo.-

-¿¡estas embarazada!?- grita eufórica Sango, por lo que Ukyo alcanza a escucharla.

- Si, bonito embarazo el que tengo.- digo sarcásticamente

-¡Kagome, no me cuentas nada!- dice Sango al momento de abrazar a su amiga.- ¡Quiero saberlo todo!!Vamos dímelo!-

-Escucha… para estar embarazada, se necesita acostarse con un hombre.- digo sonrojada.-

-Y ¿no dices que están comprometidos?- dice Sango

- Bueno… estamos…esperando.- digo entrecortadamente al ver el rostro de Sango deformarse de una gran sonrisa a una de total decepción.

-¡¿Esperando?- dice Sango intrigada

**Mientras tanto en un departamento finamente decorado, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, un contestador atiende el teléfono nuevamente**

-_¡hola! Soy Kikyo.- _dice una voz muy melosa al teléfono_.- ¿funciona tu contestador?- _dice en tono de extrañes.-_ acabo de volver y oye estoy muy extrañada que no me hayas devuelto la llamada, y me gustaría saber de ti.- _dice esto último en tono seductor_.- y también quiero ver a mi gato, llámame…..-_

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Taisho, toda la familia se preparaba para la cena de año nuevo, como todos los años, en verdad se veían muy contentos, aun cuando su hijo Inuyasha se encontrara en coma, habían sabido superar ese trago amargo gracias a Kagome, que había aparecido cuando más la necesitaban.**

**En ese momento Rin corría hasta llegar a lobby de su casa, tenía unas ganas enormes darles la buena nueva a su familia, llego casi sin aliento cuando…**

-la noche vieja ya no es la misma desde que murió Nailon Bardón.-dice la abuela Shoga tristemente, mientras seguía viendo la televisión junto con toda la familia reunida, mientras la señora izado le servía un vaso de ponche caliente.

- Yo tengo un clarinete.- dice el anciano Totosai.- la verdad es que ya nadie toca el clarinete

-Nailon Bardón nunca toco el clarinete.- dice la abuela Shoga molesta

-Yo no eh dicho que nailon bardón tocara el clarinete molesto

-Pero Nailon Bardón podría haber tocado cualquier instrumento.- dice Inuno Taisho

**En ese momento alguien abre la puerta del lobby precipitadamente, haciendo que toda la familia volteara a verle.**

-¡Papá!- dice Sesshomaru muy emocionado.- la testamentaria de Kioto es nuestra.-

¡Muy bien hecho!- dice Inuno orgulloso.- ¡así se hace!-

**En ese momento, una jovencita muy hermosa, de largo cabello ébano, entro en la habitación, tratado de recobrar el aliento para poder hablar.**

-¡atención todos!- dice Rin aun sonrojada por la falta de oxigeno.- ¡Kagome esta embaraza!- dice con una gran sonrisa

**Toda la familia había quedado estática, nadie decía nada; Sesshomaru le dedico una mirada tan fría que si la miradas mataran habría acabado con la vida de la pequeña Rin-chan en unos pocos segundos, estaba completamente furioso, simplemente no podía créelo. **

-¿¡Como te enteraste ¡?- dice Izayoi sorprendida

-¡que has dicho¡- dice Totosai igual o más sorprendido que Izayoi

- ¡Que!- dice alterado Inuno

-bueno… eso me lo dijo Ukyo.- dice Rin nerviosa

-¡¿tu sabias algo ¡?- dice Izayoi al mayor de sus hijos

**En ese momento Sesshomaru tomo las llaves de su camioneta, su abrigo y salió completamente furioso, en medio de todo el alboroto que se había desato en la mansión.**

**Mientras tanto, en un modesto pero agradable apartamento, Kagome se alistaba para salir a festejar el año nuevo en casa de amiga Sango, vivía muy cerca de ahí así decidió ir caminando, antes de salir tomo una botella de vino que tenía guardado en la repisa de su cocina, para después envolverlo y llevarlo como un pequeño regalo de año nuevo a su amiga; pero en eso momento cuando estaba por terminar de envolver el obsequio, alguien con demasiada desesperación toco su puerta…**

-¿¡Quien es?.- digo con curiosidad

- ¡Soy Kouga!- dice con aire déspota y engreído

-¡no estoy!- digo furiosa

-¡conozco el truco!- dice alegre y déspota al mismo tiempo.- mi padre tiene un juego de llaves.-

-¡Eso es ilegal y tú lo sabes Kouga!- digo furiosa al momento de abrir la puerta.

-¡Taa-raan!!!.- dice alegre Kouga al momento de mostrarle un bello arreglo floral.- les dije que me pusieran las mismas que en el concurso de ping-pong.-

-¡ohh…son preciosas!- digo dulcemente.-pero no puedo aceptarlas.-

-¡Podría vivir aquí!- dice con gran énfasis.- así ahorrarías 50 pagos del alquiler.-

-¡Me quedan 5 meses de vida!- digo seriamente

- Eso lo dices solo para consolarme.- dice en forma de puchero.- ¡Es por el otro verdad?-

-¿De que hablas!?- digo sorprendida

-¡Eh visto como lo miras!.- dice furioso

-¡ahí si!! Y ¿como lo miro!?- digo curiosa

-¡Como si estuvieras viendo un auto deportivo!- dice molesto.- quédatelas…ponlas en mi ataúd.- dice serio

_En ese momento, me acerco a darle un abrazo, a pesar de que es demasiado molesto, a veces se deja ver su lado tierno, como ahora._

-Gracias.- digo mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo

**Pero en ese momento, alguien entro al edifico, que al ver aquella escena decide esperar afuera, si hubiera visto por más tiempo aquello no creía poderse controlar.**

-¡llevas el sujetador negro!- dice Kouga en tono lujurioso, por lo que Kagome se separa rápidamente de él, no sin antes darle un buen golpe.- ¡la ropa interior negra me encanta!- dice Kouga mientras Kagome le cierra la puerta en la cara.

**Mientras tanto Kagome después de haber terminado de envolver el regalo, tomo su abrigo y sus llaves y salió del apartamento, sin esperar que afuera del edificio alguien muy desesperado y preocupado la esperaba…**

-¡Sesshomaru!- digo sorprendida, aunque lo noto muy nervioso

-¡Hola!- responde casi automáticamente

-¡¿Que haces aquí?- digo sorprendida

-ahhh…. Vas a una fiesta.-dice nervioso, señalando el regalo que traigo en mis brazos

-¡si! Mi amiga Sango da una fiesta esta noche.- dice alegremente

-bueno, ¡te llevo!- dice como ordenándome, al momento de abrirme la puerta de su camioneta.

-la verdad…es que no está muy lejos.- digo amablemente.- no te preocupes.-

- ¡no,no,no!!Vamos!- dice al momento de tomar mi mano y casi subirme el mismo a la camioneta.

-¡esta aquí a lado!- digo muy extrañada.- ¡no te molestes!-

-¡estoy acostumbrado a transportar cosas!- dice en forma de excusa al cerrar la puerta de la camioneta.

**Sesshomaru arranca la camioneta y se dirige hacia la casa de Sango, Kagome le iba indicando el camino, pero noto cierta preocupación en él, no quería hablarle como de costumbre, algo raro le sucedía pero no sabía que, así que comenzó hacer la plática con preguntas un tanto frecuentes y así romper ese ambiente de tensión que había entre los 2.**

-¡¿Qué?... ¿te va todo bien?- digo curiosa

-sí, claro.- dice frio y cortante

-estas muy raro.- dice sinceramente

- ¡no que va!- dice al instante

**Ambos llegan a la casa de sango, Sesshomaru muy caballeroso la ayuda a bajar, como si con cualquier cosa pudiera romperse, caminan en silencio hasta llegar a umbral de la puerta de Sango y….**

**-**Bueno… ¡¿que pasa con Inuyasha?- dice muy serio

-que, qué pasa con Inuyasha? Digo confundida

-Inuyasha se esta convirtiendo en un problema demasiado grave, ¿no crees?- dice molesto.

**En ese momento un linda chica, de cabellera negra y larga, recogida en una coleta alta, que vestía una linda blusa negra con detalles rojos, y unos pantalones de vestir negros, con botines negros de aguja, abre la puerta, y de inmediato corre a abrazar a su amiga.**

**- **¡Kag – Chan!!Hola!- dice sango efusivamente al ver a su amiga

-¡Vamos pasen!- dice Sango felizmente.- ¡eh chicos! Kagome ha venido con su novio.-

¡Kagome!!Hola!.- dice efusivamente Shigure mientras la abraza fuertemente.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar.- dice kagome seria mientra lo llevaba a otra parte de la casa, mientras Sesshomaru era acosado por la demás chicas de la fiesta jejejejejeje.

¿El es Inuyasha?- pregunta curioso Shigure una vez estando un tanto alejados del ajetreo que Sesshomaru había causado.- ¡vaya! Guapo es.-

-El no es Inuyasha, es Sesshomaru.- digo un poco apenada.

-Y ¿Quién es Sesshomaru?- dice confundido

- El hermano de Inuyasha.- digo rápidamente

- ¿Inuyasha es el que esta en coma?- dice Shigure curioso

-¡si!- digo

- Y ¿Por qué has invitado a Sesshomaru?- dice Shigure

- ¡No lo eh invitado! ¡El me siguió hasta aquí!- digo alterada

-Y ¿Sesshomaru es tu prometido?- dice Shigure incrédulo

- ¡No! Inuyasha lo es.- digo comenzando a alterarme

- ¡Inuyasha no sabe ni que existes!- dice Shigure molesto

- ya lo se.- digo afligida

- Entonces, aquí ¿Sesshomaru es Inuyasha?- pregunta Shigure

-¡si!- digo sin dudar un segundo

-Kagome.- dice Shigure Molesto

-¿si?- digo

-¡Estos casos debe tratarlos un buen especialista!- dice Shigure molesto al momento que se alejaba de Kagome.

**En ese momento un Sesshomaru molesto se acerca a ella, sin que ella lo note.**

-¡kagome!- dice Sesshomaru molesto.- ¡eso tiene alcohol!-

-¡Gracias a Buda si!- digo al momento de tomarme el ponche de un solo trago

**-¡**No debes tomar alcohol!- dice eufórico

-¡¿Por qué!?.- digo alterada

**En ese momento, paran la música, para poner otra mas movida, y entonces…**

-¡Porque no es bueno para el bebe!- grita Sesshomaru muy alterado, provocando que todos los presentes dirijan su mirada hacia ellos, quedando estupefactos antes aquella confesión….


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo VII**

**Kagome corre apresurada y muy molesta por las calles, es año nuevo, y aun ahí demasiada gente festejando por doquier, pero mientras tanto un chico muy apuesto, con una sensual figura que hacia suspirar a mas de una mujer al verlo, trataba de alcanzarla a paso rápido…**

-¡oye espera!...- _dice Sesshomaru en voz alta.-_ oye la noche no ha resultado nada bien…y claro yo.-

-¿¡Y acaso yo tengo la culpa de que no haya resultado bien?.- _digo al momento de voltear violentamente._

-¡No! Yo no…- _dice Sesshomaru tratando de disculparse.-_ ¿Podrías ir un poco mas despacio?

**En ese momento sin darse cuenta, han llegado al edificio de kagome, se detienen cerca del umbral de la entrada, en donde ambos tratan de hablar de forma más relajada aquel pequeño incidente.**

-Veras…todo ha sido un malentendido y...- _dice Sesshomaru tratando de disculparse y un tanto molesto.-_ ¡Para colmo lo de Kouga!- _dice esto de manera despectiva_

**-**¿Cómo dices?- _digo confundida_

-¡Nada!- _dice furioso_

- ¡No!,! No!,! No!!No digas que nada!- _digo molesta_**.-** ¿Qué es lo de Kouga?-

-¡Lo de coquetearle_!- dice finalmente_

- ¿! Lo de coquetearle!- _digo molesta._

-¡Si!- _dice aun enfadado._

-mmm...….vale!- _digo sarcástica_.- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con lo de coquetearle?!, ¡¿Por qué me regalo flores?.- _digo molesta_

-¡Y entonces, le coqueteaste!- _dice furioso al momento que comienza acercarse a mi con una mirada sumamente fría que me hacia poner los pelos de punta. _

-Y entonces le coquetee….- _digo algo confundida_

-si.- _dice en tono seductor mientras se acercaba a mi rostro peligrosamente y hacia que todos los colores se me subieran a la cabeza._

-bien…explícame como le coquetee.- _digo nerviosa, evitando su mirada _

-¡¿Que como le coqueteaste?!- _dice volviendo a ese tono furioso.- _¡Fue muy distinto a un abrazo!,!un abrazo es muy diferente!.- _dice al momento de tomarme de los hombros._- coquetear, necesita el movimiento de todo el cuerpo.- _dice en tono seductor mientras sus brazos comenzaban a bajar a mi cintura y acercaba sus rostro peligrosamente al mío.- _Coquetear supone deseo y aceptación.-_ dice mientras sentía sus calida respiración entre mis labios, sus labios se encontraban con los míos en un pequeños roce, casi gentil cuando…_

-¡Eh Kagome!.- _Kouga grito del otro lado de la acera, muy molesto.- _¡¿Te esta molestando!?.- _dice al momento de arremangar su camisa._

**Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome se miran con decepción, mientras un Sesshomaru furioso le dedica una mirada fría y fulmínate a Kouga, quien esta dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. **

-¡No!.- digo un poco nerviosa a Kouga, al imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido antes de su interrupción.

-¡¿Estas segura?!.- dice molesto al empezar a caminar en la dirección en la que ambos estábamos.- ¡Por que me parece que te esta coqueteando!.-

**Ambos ríen ante el comentario de Kouga, por lo que Kagome, le dedica una bella a sonrisa, que provoca que ambos se sonrojen.**

-¡Gracias!- dice _Sesshomaru a Kouga, quien se sorprende por el comentario_.- ¡Lo vez!- _me dice Sesshomaru con tono soberbio_

-Estaré aquí por si me necesitas.- _dice Kouga un tanto confundido al momento de empezar a caminar al edificio de enfrente nuevamente._

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!.- _digo a Kouga, mientras se va_

**En ese momento Kouga se detiene y voltea violentamente al momento de mirar fijamente a Sesshomaru furioso**

-¡Soy cinturón negro!- _dice a Sesshomaru señalándolo, para después seguir nuevamente su camino_.

**Ambos comienzan a reír nuevamente, cuando Sesshomaru comienza acercarse lentamente al rostro de Kagome, al parecer el desea continuar, pero una muy nerviosa Kagome, voltea su rostro y cambiar el tema de la conversación rápidamente**

-Bueno…..-_digo nerviosa_.-haber ¿Qué me dices de la otra cosa?-

-¿La otra cosa?- _dice Sesshomaru al momento que separaba su rostro del mío rápidamente._

-ajap.- _asiento con la cabeza_

-¿El otro malentendido?- dice _Sesshomaru tratando de recordar_

-aja.- _digo_.- ¿por que creías que estaba embarazada?-

-Pues…Rin me dijo había oído algo de eso.- _dice avergonzado_

-¿Y tu le creíste?- _digo mientras una sonrisa sale de mis labios_

-No tenia motivos para no creerle.- _dice serio_

-Piensas que tu hermano solo se habría casado conmigo si hubiera estado embarazada ¿verdad?- _digo molesta_

-¡No! ¡No!.- _dice furioso_.- la verdad, es que no eres el tipo de Inuyasha.-

-¡De acuerdo Sesshomaru! ¡Muy bien!.- _digo furiosa_.- ¿Y de quien soy el tipo?.-

**Un incomodo silencio gobernaba, Kagome miraba furiosa a Sesshomaru, mientras este no tenia palabra alguna que contestarle**.

-¡Muchas Gracias!.- _digo molesta, mientras abro la puerta del edificio para poder subir a mi apartamento_

-¡Oye!.- _dice Sesshomaru al momento de tomarme por el brazo, evitando que entre_.-Me parece estupendo lo tuyo con Inuyasha pero no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo.-

-¡Sabes una cosa!.- _le digo molesta, mientras trato de liberar mi brazo de su agarre._- ¡eh tenido una navidad horrible, y tu acabas de arruinarme el año nuevo, si vuelves otra vez se quemara el apartamento!.- _digo al momento de empezar a subir las escaleras para poder llegar a mi apartamento._

-¡Espera!.- _dice furioso desde la puerta_.- ¡No te entiendo!.- _dice al momento de seguirme_

-¡Que diablos quieres de mi Sesshomaru!.- _digo furiosa mientra volteo violentamente a verlo_

-¡Quiero que te sientas contenta y feliz!.- _dice molesto_

-¡Acaso pretendes ser un gurú de la felicidad!- _le digo molesta_.- ¡¿Eres feliz!?.- _le pregunto viéndolo directamente a esos dos soles hermosos de sus rostro.-_ ¡No creo que hayas mantenido una conversación con tu padre, quieres dejar el negocio ¿verdad?, pero no lo haces y ¿sabes por que?, por que tienes un autentico problema de comunicación!.-

-¡Oye!.- _dice mirándome fríamente_.- ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi familia!, ¡por pasar una semana con ellos no eres un experta!- _dice furioso _

-¡Tu tampoco lo eres después de toda una vida!.- digo molesta mirándolo fijamente

-Ya se que mantener feliz a una familia resulta complicado.- _dice serio, mientras subimos unos cuantos escalones mas, para llegar frente a mi apartamento._-¿Se sentiría feliz tu padre sabiendo que estas tras una ventanilla soñando con unas vacaciones que nunca te tomas?.- _dice al momento que abro mi apartamento_

-no, desde luego.- _digo afligida_.- ¡tienes razón!....pero tu no tienes idea de lo que es estar sola.-

-Bueno…tienes a Inuyasha.- _dice con desagrado_

-No tengo a nadie.- _digo.-_ Buenas Noches.- le digo a momento de cerrar la puerta tras de mi…..

**Mientras tanto, en un conocido Hospital cerca del centro de la ciudad, entre festejos de médicos y enfermeras de la unidad; un confundido Inuyasha vuelve en si lentamente….**

**Amanece otro hermoso día de invierno en Tokio, y mientras tanto una Kagome bastante preocupada ha salido corriendo del trabajo, después de una llamada del anciano Totosai, diciéndole que era muy importante su presencia en el hospital.**

-eh venido en cuanto eh podido.- _digo preocupada al Señor Taisho, quien se veía muy contento en la sala de espera del hospital._-¡¿Qué ha pasado!?.-

-¡Esta despierto!.- dice Inuno Taisho muy emocionado y contento

**Toma del brazo a kagome y la dirige directamente al elevador del hospital, para así poder llegar a la habitación de su hijo menor inuyasha.**

-¡Se va alegrar mucho de verte!.- _dice Inuno Taisho mientras descendían del elevador, para caminar por un corto pasillo y llegar finalmente a la habitación Inuyasha, en donde toda la familia se encontraba muy feliz!_

**Inuyasha se encontraba dormido, mientras el Dr. Killian trataba de despertarlo gentilmente**

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!.- _dice el Dr. Killian suavemente mientras Inuyasha despertaba lentamente_.- tu familia esta aquí.-

**Inuyasha por fin había despertado después de un largo sueño sueño, toda su familia se encontraba dentro de su habitación a los pies de su cama, incluyendo a una Kagome bastante nerviosa, que solo voltea a mirar la salida de la habitación.**

**El miraba lenta y pausadamente a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, empezando por el rostro feliz de su padre, seguido de una llorosa Izayoi, la alegre y simpática Rin, el rostro de asombro del anciano Totosai, una sonriente pero muy nerviosa Kagome y por ultimo una muy sonriente abuela Shoga.**

**Pero en ese momento la mirada de Inuyasha regreso para encontrarse con la mirada de kagome, quien la mirado sumamente extrañado, mientras Kagome no podia esconder mas su nerviosismo, fue ahí cuando…**

-¿Quién eres tu?.- dice un curioso Inuyasha a kagome

**Mientras tanto toda la familia voltea a verse entre si, muy consternados por la pregunta de Inuyasha, en ese momento el rostro de cada uno de los miembros de la familia se transformo de felicidad a confusión, hasta que...**

-¡Maldita sea!.- _dice un furioso Inuno Taisho al mirar a su hijo_.- ¡Tiene amnesia!.- _dice serio y tajantemente._

**Mientras tanto el rostro pálido de kagome se transforma en una bella y calida sonrisa, Inuyasha al oír esto, vuelve a quedar inconsciente, dando oportunidad al Dr. Killian para hablar con la desconcertada familia Taisho**

-La amnesia parcial es un estado en el que la perdida de memoria esta localizada y esta limitada a acontecimientos aislados_.- explica seriamente._

-¿Amnesia selectiva?.- _pregunta Izayoi preocupada_

-¡Si! Exacto.- _responde tajantemente el doctor_

**En ese momento una muy arrepentida Kagome, se acerca a ellos, puesto que esta dispuesta a contarles la verdad a cada uno de los miembros de la familia.**

-¡perdónenme!.- _digo seria y sinceramente_

**En ese momento toda la familia volteo a verla de manera muy confundida**

-Tengo que decirles una cosa muy importante.- _digo sinceramente_.- yo nunca eh estado….-

-¿Embarazada?, ¡lo sabemos!, nos lo ha dicho Sesshomaru.- _dice la abuela Shoga muy contenta_

**En ese momento un apuesto Sesshomaru, bajaba del ascensor para reunirse con su familia, mientras entraba a la habitación miraba disimuladamente a Kagome.**

-¡Sesshomaru!.- _dice Izayoi al momento de abrazarlo_

-¡Vaya! Ha salido del coma eh.- _dice algo molesto viendo de reojo a Kagome._

- ha vuelto a despertarse.- dice Rin contenta

-¿¡Como estas campeón!?.- _dice un contento Inuno Taisho mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Izayoi, quien estaba apunto de llorar de alegría._

-no lo se.- dice Inuyasha confundido

-¡eh! ¿Te acuerdas de ella?.- _dice Sesshomaru un tanto molesto y déspotamente, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que kagome se encontraba _

-¿Debería?- _dice Inuyasha muy confundido al mirar a Kagome_

-¡Mírala bien!- _dice Inuno Taisho muy contento al momento de mirar a kagome_

-Me resulta algo familiar.- _dice Inuyasha seriamente confundido_.- ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ya se esta recuperando!- _dice Inuno contento.- _¡empieza a recuperarla!.-

-¡Eso creo!- _dice Izayoi muy feliz mientras sostenía fuertemente los brazos de su esposo._

-¿¡Que estoy recuperando!?.- _dice Inuyasha furioso y confundido_.- ¡Díganmelo!-

-Tienes amnesia.- _dice Izayoi cariñosamente_

-¿a si?- _dice Inuyasha mas confundido de lo que estaba_

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Estas comprometido!- _dice la abuela Shoga alegremente_

-¿Con quien?- _dice Inuyasha aun más asombrado y confundido_

-¡con Kagome!- _dice alegre Rin_

-¿con Kagome?- _dice confundido_.- ¿Quién es Kagome?-

-No te acuerdas ¿verdad?- _dice Izayoi con una gran sonrisa_

-¡no! ¡No lo recuerdo!- _dice Inuyasha furioso y mas que confundido_

-Le eh traído gelatina de frutas.- _dice el enfermero al entrar a la habitación con un pequeño recipiente en las manos y dejarlo cerca de la cama de Inuyasha._

-¿Me gusta la gelatina?- _pregunta Inuyasha confundido_

-¡Yomi!.- _dice alegre Izayoi_

-¡Ya ha tenido bastantes emociones por hoy!- _dice el Dr. Muy serio._

-¡esta bien! Vámonos a casa.- _dice seriamente Inuno_.- ¡aguanta un poco campeón!- _dice a Inuyasha mientras le da dos palmaditas en el hombro_

-¡Buenas Noches cariño!- _dice muy feliz Izayoi mientras ce acerca a darle un beso en la frente a Inuyasha._

-Buenas noches mamà.- _dice Inuyasha meloso_

_-¡_Te quiero chiquitín_!-_ _dice Izayoi mientras acaricia sus mejillas_

**Todos salen de la habitación, mientras un muy confundido inuyasha aun no sale de su asombro**

-a,b,c,d,e,f,g,…- _comienza a decir inuyasha solo en su habitación._

**Mientras tanto, cuando toda la familia se encuentra fuera del hospital, un muy atento Sesshomaru se ofrece a llevar a Kagome hasta su casa, lo cual ocasiono cierto rubor en las mejillas de Kagome.**

**Durante el trayecto fue un silencio total, hasta comenzaba hacer incomodo. Ambos se miraban disimuladamente, pero ninguno decía nada, parecía que no encontraban las palabras para poder expresarse hasta que Kagome decidió romper el hielo, aunque Sesshomaru ya había aparcado su camioneta a unos cuantos metros del umbral del edificio.**

-Te has portado muy bien conmigo estos días.- _digo un tanto sonrojada._

-Si como….- _dice Sesshomaru pensativo_.- cuando te acuse de mentir a todo el mundo….-

**Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Kagome haciéndola sentir muy mal al respecto, pero aun así, espero a que Sessho terminara de hablar**

-…o cuando te acuse de mantener una relación con Kouga Tamaki.- _dice serio_.- o cuando pensé que estabas embarazada y se lo conté a todos tus amigos.- _dice sonriendo_

-La verdad, es que has estado muy ocupado estos días.- _digo con una calida sonrisa.- _Oye Sesshomaru… a partir de mañana las cosas…probablemente serán muy diferentes.- _digo seria y entrecortadamente._

-si….- _dice en tono melancólico._

-solo quiero que sepas….- _digo nerviosa_.- que te has convertido en…un gran amigo.-

**Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de total desagrado, pero kagome no dejo que continuara, bajo de su camioneta rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta de esta**

-Adiós.- digo sutilmente

_-Un gran amigo.-__ repitió Sesshomaru en su mente _

-¡Kagome!....- dice Sesshomaru antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

-¿si?- digo nerviosa

-¡perdóname!...- dice sincero.- Por lo que dije de lo tuyo con Inuyasha.- dice molesto y un poco enfadado.- creo que van a formar una pareja estupenda…y me alegra mucho de que ya no vayas a estar sola.- dice entrecortadamente

-Adiós.- digo sinceramente al cerrar la puerta de su camioneta y ver como arrancaba y se alejaba rápidamente.

**Muchaz grax x zuz komentz!!**

**Prdon x el retrazo! Pero ztoy en exam!!!**

**Ezpero poder aktualizar pronto!!**

**Mientraz tanto disfruten de ezte, vale?**

**Cuidenze mucho!!**

**beXoOoz!!**

**CiaoOo!!**

-


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Una lujosa camioneta avanza lentamente por las oscuras y frías calles de la cuidad, aun no ha amanecido y solo unas cuantas personas caminan sobre ellas; de pronto la camioneta se detiene lentamente en una muy agradable cafetería. Un joven muy apuesto baja de su camioneta y se dirige hacia ella, en donde una anciana muy amable le entrega un paquete, el le da las gracias y vuelve a su camioneta, y sigue su camino hasta llegar frente a una enorme mansión, entra y detiene su camioneta frente al umbral de la puerta. **

**El entra a la casa y se dirige directamente al despacho, con el paquete en las manos.**

-¡Sesshomaru!- _dice Inuno alegre de ver a su hijo entrar_.- ¡eres tu!-

-Hola papa_.- dice serio.-_ Te eh traído unas donas

-¡Eres mi salvador!- _dice Inuno alegre. Mientras Sesshomaru deja el paquete sobre el escritorio y toma asiento frente a su padre._- Tu madre me obliga a comer esos bollos de fibra que no engordan.- _dice molesto._- saben a madera.-

-¿Poniéndote al día?- _dice Sesshomaru_

-hace casi una semana que no leo las noticias necrologicas, ni los obituarios.- _dice Inuno serio_.- nos hemos perdido un montón de cosas todos estos días.- _dice serio mientras vuelve a leer atentamente el periódico..- _ha sido una semana muy dura.- _le dice seriamente a Sesshomaru, quien sonríe levemente mientras la imagen de una joven de cabellos ébanos, con una tierna sonrisa y muy hermosa por cierto, cruza por su mente._.- la vida es un continuo sufrimiento…te lo aseguro, sabes… trabajas para mantener a la familia y… tan solo hay un minuto en que todo es estupendo, todos están bien, todos son felices y solo en ese minuto sientes paz….- _dice Inuno seria y sinceramente al mayor de sus hijos._

-Papa…- _dice Sesshomaru serio al atraer la atención de su padre, haciendo que deje el periódico a un lado_.- este no es ese minuto.- _dice Sessho viendo fija y seriamente a su padre, quien se ha quedado un tanto sorprendido_.

-Y ¿Por que?- _dice Inuno serio mirando atentamente a su hijo_

-… ¿recuerdas la mecedora que le hice a la abuela?- _dice Sessho _

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo!.- _dice Inuno sorprendido_.- ¡Es tan bonita que ni siquiera se ha atrevido a sentarse en ella.- _dice alegremente_.

- Pues hace 3 meses vendí 6 mecedoras iguales a esa_.- dice Sesshomaru en tono serio_.- eh vendido 2 mesas de comedor, y me han encargado 3 mas.- _dice, mientras Inuno lo miraba estupefacto, realmente sorprendido_

-Bueno…no es una mal hobbie.- _dice Inuno nervioso_

-No es un hobbie.- _dice seriamente Sessho_.- es… un gran negocio.-

**Inuno Taisho lo miraba estupefacto, estaba en shock, trataba de analizar lenta y detenidamente las palabras de su hijo.**

-Un momento….- _dice Inuno saliendo del shock_.- ¿No quieres mis negocios?.- _dice molesto_

-…no…- _dice Sessho seria y tajantemente_.- no los quiero…

-¿Cuánto hace que piensas así?- _dice Inuno un poco mas tranquilo_

-hace mucho…- _dice Sessho serio._

-¡Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho_?!- dice Inuno alterado_.- ¡podía habérselos vendido al Tío Mioga por el doble de su valor! Y ¡podia haber llevado a tu madre hacer un crucero en el barco del amor!.- _dice Inuno molesto_

-¿No estas enfadado? ¿Verdad?.- dice Sessho sarcásticamente

-¡Estas loco!.- _dice Inuno alterado_.- ¡claro que si!!Quieres hacer mecedoras!.- _dice mientras una gran sonrisa sale de labios_

-¡ohh mira! Por fin se ha muerto la señora Tenou.- _dice Sesshomaru al señalar el periódico y abrir el paquete de donas, que había puesto sobre el escritorio de su padre._

-¡Tan solo su comedor debe valer mas de 100,000 mil yens!- _dice Inuno tomando una dona del paquete sobre su escritorio._

-¡Si! Los Kaiho estaban llevándose los muebles antes de que muriera.- _dice Sessho mientras devoraba la dona, igual que su padre._

-Eso es lo malo, que no dejan nada para hacer trato.- _dice Inuno mientras Sessho le sirve una taza de café._- Llamaremos la semana que viene.- _dice serio_

-¡Bien!- _dice Sessho_.- Llamaras tu.

-¡Esta bien!- _dice Inuno_. Llamare la semana que viene

**Mientras tanto, en cuarto de hospital, un molesto Inuyasha maldecía el no poder recordar su compromiso**

-22.10.40. La combinación de mi locker.- dice Inuyasha un tanto desesperado.- fecha de nacimiento 7. 84, numero de seguridad social ..4...-

-¡Tienes que recordarla!- _dice Rin decepcionada_

-¡Tu la quieres!...solo que…- _dice Izayoi preocupada_.- no te acuerdas

-Tenia un mustang 86 cuando iba la universidad del Tokio.- _dice molesto, quería recordar a kagome, pero no podía_

**En ese momento, entro en la habitación, el anciano totosai, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Inuyasha**

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con Inuyasha?.- dice Totosai preocupado

-¿Todo bien Totosai?.- dice Izayoi alarmada

-Fui delegado de curso en 1994.- dice Inuyasha, pero al parecer nadie le tomaba atención

-¡Si! Pero quiero hablar con mi ahijado!.- dice nervioso

-¡Esta bien! Luego volvemos.- _dice Izayoi mientras salían de la habitación, seguida por Rin y la abuela Shoga_

-¡Adiós chiquitín!- dice Izayoi desde el umbral e la puerta

-Adiós mama.- dice Inuyasha cariñosamente

-Inuyasha….- _dice el anciano Totosai atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha._-Te conozco desde que naciste….- _dice mientras miraba atentamente a Inuyasha._- eh estado en todos los momentos importantes de tu vida, desde que eras boy scout hasta…que descubriste que tenias vello en los genitales.-

-…..- _sonríe amablemente Inuyasha_

-Haz recibido una buena educación, eres muy popular y tienes montones de amigos, te ganas bien la vida y todos saben que eres un chico muy guapo.- _dice el anciano guiñándole un ojo_.- pero Inuyasha…!eres un tonto!.- _dice molesto_.

-….- _Inuyasha sorprendido y confundido_.- ¿Cómo dices?

-Escúchame… yo soy tu padrino.- _dice el anciano, serio_.- y te quiero, no podría quererte mas aunque fueses hijo mío….pero….la cruda realidad es que…eres tonto.- _dice molesto_

-¡¿A que viene todo esto?!.- _dice Inuyasha molesto_

-¡Kagome!- _dice efusivamente el anciano, mientras se sentaba au lado de Inuyasha, sobre su cama_.- Inuyasha…hay algo que….debes saber…- _dice seriamente el anciano_.- ella…bueno…- _dice el anciano un tanto nervioso._- ella….-

-….-_Inuyasha lo miraba atento_

-No es solo tu prometida…-_dice el anciano muy nervioso_.- ¡es tu ángel guardián!- _dice mientras Inuyasha lo miraba confundido_.-

-¡Te salvo la vida!- _dice efusivo el anciano_.- Hoy va a venir a verte y quiero que hagas una cosa, que la mires a los ojos y la escuches con atención.- _dice seriamente el anciano_.- con el sentimiento de un hombre al que le han dado una segunda oportunidad y 2 minutos después si no te has enamorado de ella, pues…dile que quieres romper y ¡podrás volver hacer un tonto!- _dice con molestia Totosai_.- pero, si a los 2 minutos vez, lo que nosotros vimos a los 2 segundos…entonces, declárate por segunda vez y ¡cásate con ella, antes de que se te escape!.- _dice feliz el anciano._

-….- _Inuyasha lo miraba confundido_

-antes de que llegue, tomate tu tiempo y piensa, en lo que un viejo tonto acaba de decirte….- _dice el anciano Totosai al levantarse de la cama y empezar a caminar a la puerta de la habitación_.- Sabes…si tuviera 40 años menos, ¡me casaría con ella!- _dice el anciano con una gran sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación._

**El sol estaba por ocultarse, era una hermosa puesta de sol, mientras una joven muy hermosa, de piel blanquecina y grandes ojos chocolate camina rumbo al hospital, llevando una caja de cartón entre sus brazos.**

**Entro al hospital y camino directamente al ascensor, una vez en el piso, camino hacia una muy conocida habitación, entro sigilosamente para evitar que Inuyasha, despertara, pero…**

-Kagome.- dice Inuyasha al verla en su habitación

-¡Hola!.- digo sorprendida al verlo

-Hola.- dice Inuyasha amablemente

-eh…eh venido a devolverte tus cosas.- digo nerviosa, mientras coloco la caja cerca de su cama.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- dice Inuyasha gentilmente

-…no…nada…gracias.- digo nerviosa mientras sonrío.- ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?- digo tratando me cambiar el tema

-Me gustaría tener mi ropa.- dice Inuyasha alegre

-¡Me gusta tu traje de rayas!- digo feliz, mientras le sonrio amablemente

-¿El cruzado?- dice Inuyasha sorprendido

-¡Si! ¡Ese!.- digo alegre

-¡Es mi favorito!- dice Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa

-¿De verdad?- digo sorprendida

-¡si!- dice Inuyasha.- ¡Por favor! Toma asiento.- dice preocupado

**Inuyasha la mira fijamente, en realidad, ****lo dejo impresionado su belleza, su rostro no presentaba maquillaje mas que un sutil gloss labial en sus hermosos labios .Era toda un ángel.**

-eh visto una foto tuya de cuando salvaste a las ardillas.- _digo nerviosa, mientras le dedico una gran sonrisa_

-¡ah! Nunca me llaman ni me escriben.- _dice Inuyasha sarcástico_

-jeje jeje….- _río alegremente_

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- _dice Inuyasha, nostálgico_

-si.-_digo.-_ de adultos no hacemos esas heroicidades.-

-claro que no.-_dice Inuyasha serio_.- ¡pero tu si!- _dice alegre y sorprendido_

-¡ooo...! no! lo de saltar a la vía ¿no es muy usual?- _digo_

-yo no eh hecho…nada heroico de verdad en mi vida..- _dice serio_ _Inuyasha_.- ¡una vez seguí a un ladrón!-

-bueno…eso ya es algo.- _digo dándole ánimos_

-pero…fingí que me había roto un tendón.- _dice Inuyasha_

-….muy pocos hombres se hubieran atrevido a perseguirle, yo trabajo en el tren y te aseguro que lo se.- _le digo con una gran sonrisa_.-… Tú siempre cedes tu lugar en el tren.-

-Bueno…eso no es heroico.- _dice Inuyasha rendido_

-Si lo es para el que se lo cedes.- _digo cariñosamente_

**Inuyasha quedo totalmente anonadado, era realmente bella y poseía un carácter muy gentil y amable, nada comparada con las mujeres con las que se había relacionado, frívolas, interesadas y materialistas , pero ella, kagome, era totalmente diferente, sencilla y una chica sumamente especial.**

**Platicaron largo rato, de sus intereses, gustos, su tiempo libre, Inuyasha se sentía muy cómodo al estar con ella, hasta que kagome noto lo ya entrada la noche, tenia que regresar a casa; pero le prometió a Inuyasha regresar en otra ocasión, se despidió de el y salio apresuradamente de la habitación.**

**Mientras tanto en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, para ser precisos, en el edificio de Inuyasha; una chica de tez muy blanca, de largo cabello negro como la noche, que vestia de manera muy ostentosa, y portaba unos caros lentes negros, caminaba rumbo al ascensor cuando….**

**-**¡Un momento señora!- _dice el portero del edificio._- ¡disculpe señora!-

**Ella paro violentamente y volvió la mirada a aquel hombre que para ella era alguien insignificante**

**-**¿a que apartamento va?- _dice le portero_

**Mientras ella se quito los lentes y lo vio con insignificancia y repudio**

-Usted es…. Nuevo.- _dice ella déspotamente_

-si señora.- _dice el portero con algo de molestia_.- ¿a que apartamento va?-

-Al apartamento de Inuyasha Taisho.- _dice altaneramente_

-¿Su nombre por favor?- _dice el portero molesto_

-Kikyo Namida Utada.- _dice con superioridad_.- soy su prometida

-jejejejejeje.- _dice el portero riendo_.- ¡usted no es su prometida!

-¿Qué dijo?!!!.- _dice Kikyo muy alterada_

**Otro día amanece en Tokio, y mientras tanto un resignado Sesshomaru, entra a la habitación de su hermano menor.**

-¡ehhh!!!Que buen aspecto!!!.- _dice Sesshomaru sorprendido al ver a su hermano levantarse de la cama, para sentarse en una silla de ruedas_

-¡Si! Van trasladarme al segundo piso!.- _dice Inuyasha_

-¡Estupendo!.- _dice Sesshomaru_.- ¿Le importa si lo llevo?.- _le dice Sesshomaru al enfermero_

-¡en absoluto!- _dice el enfermero, cediendole la silla_.- Los esperare en los ascensores.- _dice el enfermero mientras caminaba delante de ellos hacia el ascensor y luego se desviaba para ir al cuarto de lavado_

-Ten, te eh traído esto de contrabando.- _dice Sesshomaru, mientras de su abrigo sacaba un tarro de de helado_

-¡Mantequilla de maní!- _dice Inuyasha efusivo mientras empezaba a comerlo._- oye.- _dice Inuyasha a su hermano mientras este lo llevaba hasta los ascensores._- Kagome es estupenda, ¿verdad?

-desde luego.- dice Sesshomaru con molestia

-¡estamos comprometidos!- _dice Inuyasha feliz_

-si…eso me han dicho.- _dice Sesshomaru con desgano_

-mmm...….!de esto, si que me acuerdo!- _dice Inuyasha mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de helado a la boca._- el mundo es mucho mejor, me parece mejor y me gusta mas.- _dice con la boca lago llena._- ¡Hasta la mantequilla de maní me gusta mas!.- _dice Inuyasha eufórico_

-bien…- _dice Sesshomaru molesto_.- es helado de menta

-¡es igual!- _dice Inuyasha feliz, sin notar la molestia de su hermano_.- ¡Eh vuelto a nacer!, si tu fueras un sacerdote!,!te confesaría todo!-

-¡No lo hagas!,! No te confieses!.- _dice Sesshomaru perdiendo un poco el autocontrol de si mismo_.- estoy intentando ser positivo, comete el helado.-

-Ni siquiera se que mando de regalo de navidad mi secretaria a mama y papa por navidad.- _dice Inuyasha_

-una cesta de frutas.- _dice Sesshomaru un tanto alterado, pero aun así tratando de contenerse._- oye, no quiero hablar d..

-¡Nunca le eh sido fiel a una mujer!- _dice Inuyasha preocupado sin dejarlo terminar_

-será mejor que me marche.- _dice Sesshomaru en tono agrio_

-¿te acuerdas de las ardillas?- _dice Inuyasha haciendo que Sesshomaru se detuviera_

-NI –LO – MENCIO-NES.- _dice Sesshomaru molesto_

-Primero, les rompí el cuello con una piedra.- _dice Inuyasha con remordimiento_.- y luego las salve

-¿Así?- _dice Sesshomaru sorprendido_.- ¿Les has contado eso a Kagome?

-Eso pertenece al pasado.- _dice Inuyasha decidido_.- estoy empezando una nueva vida con Kagome, ella es...ella es...ella… ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Yo diría que te encariñas con Kagome en cuanto la conoces_.- dice Sesshomaru con cierta sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar aquella muchachita hermosa, de largo cabello ébano con esa gran sonrisa gentil en su rostro._- Te vuelves tan loco que no sabes si abrazarla o ponerte a pelear.- _dice Sesshomaru cariñosamente_.- se iría hasta Europa solo para que le pusieran un sello en su pasaporte.- _dice Sessho con una gran sonrisa en los labios._- no se si eso signifique que esta loca, o que realmente es…. un encanto.- _dice con una gran sonrisa que no pudo disimular, pero al parecer , el tonto de su hermano, ni lo noto. Al parecer tenía la mente en otro lado._

-No, no es eso.- _dice Inuyasha tajantemente, sacando de su ensoñación a su hermano mayor_.- pero desde luego tiene algo especial.- _dice Inuyasha, mientras Sesshomaru comienza a caminar_ _en dirección a la salida, dejando que hablara solo_.-¡no me cabe duda!, puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida intentando averiguar que es.- _dice Inuyasha feliz_.- no tengo que saberlo ahora, ni tengo que saberlo mañana, ni tengo que saberlo dentro de un año o dentro de 10!!!!.- _decía eufórico, mientras el enfermero se acercaba sigilosamente con una caja con sus pertenencias hacia el_.- ¡no necesito tener hoy todas las respuestas! Puede que un día lo descubra, pero eso no significa que no pueda cumplir un compromiso para toda la vida!, ¿tiene algún sentido todo esto?-

-¡No!, pero es muy común con una lesión cerebral.- dice el enfermero mientras le entregaba una caja con sus pertenencias

-¡Mis zapatos!- dice Inuyasha feliz, mientras miraba sus zapatos y dejaba que el enfermero lo conduciera hasta el segundo piso………..


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo X**

**Esa blanca y fría mañana en Tokio, un Totosai bastante nervioso esperaba frente a la puerta de ese gran hospital, a una linda señorita de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos chocolate, que veía aproximándose a él a paso rápido.**

-¡ah, Hola!- _dijo Totosai_

-¿Qué te han dicho?- _Dijo Kagome con gran nerviosismo_

-¿Quién?- _dijo Totosai muy nervioso_

-Los Taisho!- _dijo Kagome_ - ¿Están adentro?- _pregunto nerviosa _

-Se acaban de marchar- _dijo Totosai bastante despreocupado_

-¿Y…como…como han reaccionado a la noticia?- _dijo kagome entrecortadamente debido a su nerviosismo_

-Aun no se los eh dicho- _dijo Totosai, ligera y despreocupadamente_

-Pero, ¿Qué quieres decir!- _dijo Kagome comenzando alterase_ – Totosai, ¿Qué vamos hacer con Inuyasha!-

-Tampoco se lo eh dicho a él- _dijo Totosai con demasiada calma, cosa que a kagome le provoco una alto grado de nervios, que su rostro podría reflejar al momento_

-Me prometiste que te encargarías del asunto!- _dijo kagome al borde de la histeria, comenzando a presionar los nudillos de sus manos tal que podía escuchar el crujir de sus articulaciones, eso simplemente la estaba volviendo loca._

-Ya lo arreglare- _dijo Totosai aun sin perder la calma_

-¿Esto es arreglarlo!- _dijo kagome elevando aun mas su tono de voz, cosa que no paso de ser percibido por algunas personas cerca de ellos_

-Si, esto es arreglarlo….escucha.- _trato de decir totosai, tratando de calmar los nervios de Kagome, pero sin ningún éxito_

-ESTAS DESPEDIDO!- _grito Kagome, al momento de dar media vuelta para ingresar al hospital_

**Kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, simplemente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo lo resolvería?, ¿Qué pasaría con el corazón de la abuela Shoga?, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza que simplemente no se percato, que otra persona, para ser mas precisa, una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello ébano, de facciones finas, y figura envidiable, que vestía de forma elegante, pero muy pretenciosa, empujaba la puerta de entrada del hospital, provocando que ambas chocaran, al intentar entrar al mismo tiempo.**

-Lo siento- _dijo Kagome, tímidamente_ – no mire por donde iba discúlpeme- _dijo kagome muy ambiente_

**La chica simplemente la miro de forma despectiva, provocando que kagome se sintiera una tanto incomoda, porque, a pesar de que la chica era muy bonita, poseía una actitud completamente diferente a su aspecto.**

**La chica de largo cabello ébano, paso de largo, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, dejando a kagome atrás, y se dirigió al ascensor. ambas esperaban que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, se sentía un ambiente tenso, y cuando finalmente, el ascensor abrió, para kagome parecía haber pasado una eternidad, aunque solo fuera un par de minutos, de esa forma, amabas entraron en el ascensor.**

-Segunda planta- _dijo aquella chica prepotente y altiva al encargado del ascensor_

-a la cuarta, por favor- _dijo kagome dulcemente, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, lo que provoco que el chico encargado se sonrojara al momento_

**El trayecto fue en completo silencio, aquella chica bajo rápidamente, y ella siguió 2 pisos mas, en cuanto bajo del ascensor, no sin antes, dar las gracias al chico encargado, se dirigió, directamente a la habitación de Inuyasha, que para sorpresa de ella, parecía estar vacía, y no veía a inuyasha por ningún lado. En ese momento, aquella enfermera rechoncha, de nombre Sayo, que para ese entonces ya se conocían un poco mejor, la tomo del brazo**

**-**Kagome, que sorpresa!- _dijo Sayo efusivamente_- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?-

**Kagome solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación**

-lo acaban de trasladar a la segunda planta, ven vamos te llevare hasta allá- _dijo Sayo felizmente mientras jalaba a kagome hacia el ascensor._

**Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, en la habitación de Inuyasha Taisho, una Kikyo sumamente molesta, entraba de forma brusca, dirigiéndole a este una mirada fría, llena de odio, mientras caminaba hasta a lado de la cama de este**

**-**Kikyo!- _dijo Inuyasha sorprendido, al verla entrar en la habitación_

-Idiota!-_Grito Kikyo sumamente molesta_ -¿estas comprometido!- le pregunto

**A lo que Inuyasha respondió afirmativamente, moviendo su cabeza, de arriba abajo, felizmente con una gran sonrisa en los labios**

-Me permites recordarte, que te me habías declaro primero- _Dijo Kikyo aun mas molesta, dedicándole una mirada sumamente mortal a Inuyasha_

-Dijiste que no y rompimos- _dijo Inuyasha simple y despreocupadamente_

-No! No!- dijo Kikyo tratando de calmarse, pero sin ningún resultado –Me sentía confundida, fue un paréntesis!- dijo tajantemente

-Te marchaste a Portugal!- _Dijo Inuyasha, alzando la voz, comenzaba a molestarle_

-Si! ,Bueno…no me imaginaba que saldrías corriendo y te casarías con la primera frívola que te encontraras!- _dijo kikyo histérica, simplemente no podía creerlo_

-No! No!- _Dijo Inuyasha molesto_ –Kagome no es ninguna frívola!- _contestándole molesto, cosa que sorprendió a kikyo_

-¿Kagome!- _pregunto kikyo mas que molesta, colérica_-¿Quién es Kagome!-

-No recuerdo…..-_Dijo Inuyasha confundido, provocando la cólera de kikyo_

-Mentiroso!, cerdo despreciable!- _Grito Kikyo _

-No recuerdo haberme declarado…..- _dijo Inuyasha algo confundido_- Estuve en coma, tengo amnesia!- _dijo inuyasha estresado _

-ja! Amnesia!- _dijo kikyo en tono sarcástico _-Esto si que es gracioso- _dijo molesta pero un poco mas calmada_

-Muy bien…..devuélveme mis cosas!- _dijo kikyo en tono dominante_

-ok!- _dijo inuyasha sumamente tranquilo_- devuélveme tu las mías-

-¿Las tuyas!-_dijo Kikyo sorprendida_

-Tu nariz!- _dijo inuyasha divertido, al momento que kikyo llevaba ambas manos hacia su nariz_

-No puedo devolverte mi nariz!- _dijo kikyo angustiada y sorprendida, ante aquella petición_

-Pague por ella- _dijo inuyasha serio, tratando de contener su risa dentro de si_

-bien!- _Dijo Kikyo molesta, al momento que llevaba ambas manos hacia sus pechos, mostrándoselos descaradamente_ – Pues entonces bien, también pagaste por ellos!-

-Puedes quedártelas- _dijo Inuyasha felizmente complacido_- soy un hombre nuevo Kikyo-

-Adelante!- _dijo kikyo colérica, mientras se arreglaba el fino vestido, acomodándose los pechos_- adelante!, ve y cásate con ella maldito cabron!- _dijo al momento de salir de la habitación completamente histérica._

**En ese momento kagome y Sayo salían del ascensor, por lo que Kagome cruzo una vez mas su mirada con la de aquella chica que simplemente le provocaba escalofríos. Sin darse cuenta, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, donde Sayo divertida, la empujo dentro de ella**

**-**Kagome!- _dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa al verla_

-Hola Inuyasha!- _dijo tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia el_- Que buena cara tienes!- _dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa_

-Si!, me siento muy bien- _dijo Inuyasha alegremente_ – ¿Sabes una cosa?, enfrentarme a la muerte, me ha hecho valorar la vida…eh estado pensando en mi pasado y no me gusta lo que visto….-_dijo melancólico_- eh visto a un hombre con entradas especiales para el teatro, la opera, una buena cartera de acciones, y un apartamento exclusivo en "**Saint Germain des Pré**"- _dijo en tono serio, con cierto desgano_

-¿Dónde?- _dijo kagome sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de aquel lugar mencionado_

-En Paris, Francia- _dijo Inuyasha sin animo_- …pero también….eh visto a un hombre que no tiene en quien confiar- _dijo seria y entrecortadamente_- nadie con quien tener un hijo y formar una familia- _dijo directa y seriamente, al parecer eso era lo mas sincero que había pronunciado en toda su vida_

**Aquella palabras hicieron estremecer a kagome, jamás se había imaginado que, un hombre tan apuesto, a pesar de ser sumamente rico, sencillo, amable y agradable, fuera también una persona sumamente solitaria, tal vez, aun mas que ella **

**-**Tu apareciste cuando mas necesitaba a alguien.- _dijo Inuyasha con tal franquesa, que provoco en kagome cierto grado de nerviosismo, que si bien, trataba de ocultarlo- _Me has dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida- _pronuncio Inuyasha, mirándola seria y sinceramente-_ y no hace falta un coma para abrirme los ojos! mi familia te adora!, ¿Por qué no voy hacerlo yo! – _dijo completamente emocionado y feliz, mientras tomaba delicadamente la pequeña mano de kagome_

**Mientras tanto kagome, no salía de su asombro, estaba completamente sonrojada, y nerviosa, pero fue en ese momento, donde la imagen de cierto peli plata, de semblante serio y ojos a veces inexpresivos, apareció en su mente, lo que provoco que volviera a la realidad, que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna**

-Kagome Higurashi….. CASATE CONMIGO…..- pronuncio Inuyasha completamente feliz.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! La verdad pensé k nunca lo terminaría, y bueno, ya estamos a un capitulo del final jojojojojojo, espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos por leerme! Los quiero!**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo XI**

**Kagome esta totalmente estupefacta, simplemente estaba completamente sorprendida al escuchar tal proposición, sentía que su corazón, latía mas rápido de lo normal; y al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha, lucia tan sincero, tan ilusionado, tan feliz.**

**Inuyasha miro a kagome por unos instantes, en verdad que era hermosa, con esos rebeldes bucles azabache que caían hasta su diminuta cintura, que a pesar de estar usando un holgado suéter gris, con unas medias negras como conjunto, podían distinguirse sus bien formadas curvas.**

**Ella era tan diferente a las chicas de su mundo, tan glamorosas, finas muñecas, pero que por dentro estaban huecas, solo eran eso, un fino molde de aparador; pero kagome, kagome simplemente era perfecta a sus ojos, no necesitaba vestir o actuar para aparentar, ella era un espíritu libre, puro, sencillo.**

-¿Kagome?- _dijo Inuyasha embelesado_

-acepto- _Dijo Kagome con gran nerviosismo_

**Un par de días después, en otra parte de la ciudad, un pensativo Sesshomaru, maneja a toda velocidad; tenia que hablar con ella, hacia días que no hablaba con ella, y cuando se encontraban en el hospital simplemente la evitaba.**

**Aun no podía asimilar la idea, pero deseaba verla; al momento en que recordaba aquella conversación con su padre días atrás.**

**Sabia que no era suya, tenia mas que claro que era la prometida de su hermano, pero eso no era importante, había descubierto que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, sabia que se casaría con su estúpido hermano menor, pero no imaginaba que seria tan rápido, estaba desesperado, nunca imagino que el, el frio e inexpresivo Sesshomaru, estuviera en esa situación.**

**Se estaciono en la acera, cerca del edificio donde residía kagome, bajo de su lujosa camioneta, no sin antes tomar del asiento trasero un pequeño paquete. **

**Corrió y subió a toda prisa hasta el apartamento de ella, pero a unos pasos de llegar a su destino, se encontró con una persona desagradable a su punto de vista.**

-Me gusta como llevas hoy el pelo!- _dijo kouga coqueta y seductoramente a la chica que lo acompañaba_

-¿Si!, gracias!- _dijo la chica pelirroja que acompañaba a kouga_ – a mi me encanta tu colonia- _dijo alegremente _

-Se llama "Paris Gay", es francesa - _dijo kouga tratando de impresionar a la chica_

-Que tal - _dijo Sesshomaru seca y tajantemente mientras pasaba de largo_

-oye!- _grito kouga, ligera y despreocupadamente a Sesshomaru, por lo que giro a verle_

-¿Has venido a ver a Kagome?- _dijo kouga, mientras señalaba la puerta del apartamento de kagome_

-si- _dijo Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos_

-Uff!- _dijo kouga – _Es la chica mas guapa de todo el edificio!- _dijo con un aire pícaro_

-Ehh!- _dijo la chica pelirroja molesta, al momento de darle un buen golpe en el brazo, por lo que kouga de inmediato la miro con su característico aire seductor tratando de arreglar el malentendido_

-Pero Ayame-_dijo kouga- _Tu eres la mas guapa de todo el tercer piso!- _dijo al momento que la chica cambiaba su rostro molesto, por una gran sonrisa_

-Ohh, Kouga!.- _dijo Ayame al momento que lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos, mientras caminaban por el pasillo_

**Sesshomaru miro toda la escena con tal desagrado, pero después, recordó por que estaba ahí.**

**Mientras tanto, una kagome indecisa, se miraba fijamente al espejo; tenia el cabello completamente recogido en una coleta alta, con algunos de sus rebeldes bucles sobre su hermoso rostro; vestía su piyama y tenia colgado al cuello, un gancho de donde pendía un lindo vestido blanco strapless, con algunos pliegues, sumamente sencillo, mientras se probaba 2 pares diferentes de zapatos blanquecinos, un par de tacón alto cerrado y unas valerianas, cuando de repente escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.**

**Tock tock**

-uff!- _grito Kagome furiosa al escuchar la puerta- _No quiero que me regales flores!, No llevo ropa interior negra! Y definitivamente no quiero vivir contigo!- _grito kagome mientras abría la puerta- _Sesshomaru!- _dijo sorprendida y avergonzada al verlo _

_-_Bueno, no te eh traído flores- _dijo Sesshomaru serio, pero con un aire divertido al ver como kagome se le subían todas las tonalidades de rojo a su rostro_- No me importaría ver la ropa interior negra- _dijo seductoramente al acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de kagome_- y dadas las circunstancias, creo que no deberíamos vivir juntos- _dijo divertido mientras se separaba del rostro de kagome_

**Kagome comenzó a reír tímidamente, mientras abría completamente la puerta dejándolo pasar**

**-**Creí que eras Kouga- _dijo Kagome divertida mientras cerraba la puerta _

-Ohh!, siempre me pasa lo mismo- _dijo Sesshomaru divertido, provocando que kagome comenzara a reír nuevamente_

**Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru la miraba detenidamente, definitivamente estaba loco por ella, no sabia cuanto mas podía contenerse al estar a solas con ella, pero había anhelado todos esos días verle, hablarle y ver otra vez su hermosa sonrisa, tenia que hacer algo, su hermano no podía tener a este ángel, no la merecía, justo en ese momento despertó de su ensoñación, al escuchar la suave voz de kagome llamándolo**

-Sesshomaru- _dijo Kagome, tímidamente_ – ¿Gustas una taza de te?- _dijo kagome muy amablemente_

_-_Vaya! ¿Ese es tu vestido de novia?- _dijo Sesshomaru sarcástico con aire molesto al verlo_

**Kagome inmediatamente reacciono, no se había percatado que aun lo tenia puesto, así que inmediatamente lo saco de su cuello, colocándolo en un perchero cerca de la entrada**

-También queda bien como corbata!- _dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo que Kagome se avergonzara nuevamente_

-Solo quería darte esto - _dijo Sesshomaru con tono melancólico, mientras le extendía el pequeño paquete- _antes de que los regalos se te amontonen-

**Kagome tomo en sus manos el pequeño paquete, rozando las manos de sesshomaru con las yemas de sus dedos, acto que puso completamente nervioso a Sesshomaru, mientras kagome abría con sumo cuidado el paquete**

-Fui a una junta cerca del barrio Italiano- _Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_- lo vi en un aparador y…-

-Florencia!- _dijo Kagome sumamente emocionada, al ver la ciudad a escala dentro de una pieza de cristal_

-Florencia- _dijo Sesshomaru dulcemente, mirándola tiernamente, lo que provoco que kagome se sonrojara al momento_

-Gracias..-_dijo kagome nerviosa_ – es muy hermosa- dedicándole una gran sonrisa

-Y …también quería decirte que…-_dijo sesshomaru nervioso, mientras se alejaba de ella, su cercanía lo volvía loco y no sabia cuanto podía soportar_ – Inuyasha…es un chico muy afortunado- _dijo tajante y fríamente_

**kagome sentía como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sentía un gran nudo en el pecho que no podía dejarla respirar. **

**-**Gracias… - dijo _kagome entrecortadamente, sentía que en cualquier momento no podría contener las lagrimas en sus ojos _

**El ambiente se había vuelto tenso en la habitación, ambos sentían, que les faltaba algo de aire, pero ninguno pronuncio ninguna palabra por unos instantes, hasta que Sesshomaru hablo tratando de sonar normal**

-Tenia que decírtelo, porque..-_dijo entrecortadamente- _Porque vas hacer mi cuñada-_ dijo con molestia tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía en el pecho_

**-**supongo que…- _dijo kagome tratando de no dejar salir ninguna lagrima frente a el – _supongo que nos veremos seguido ¿no?- _dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sin resultado_

-Tengo que irme- _dijo Sesshomaru caminando directamente a la puerta, sin mirar atrás_

**Kagome había entrado en una especie de shock momentáneo, que solo reacciono al escuchar la puerta del apartamento cerrarse. Sesshomaru se había marchado…., No podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejar que esto pasara, que tonta había sido, definitivamente, no podía negarlo, se había enamorado profundamente de el, su aroma, su rostro, los momentos a su lado, tal vez había sido poco o tal vez demasiado, pero de igual forma lo amaba, deseaba estar a su lado mas que cualquier otra cosa**

**Kagome seco rápidamente sus lagrimas, para correr a toda prisa fuera del apartamento, tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que decírselo, tenia que saber si el la amaba también**

-Sesshomaru!- _grito corriendo a toda prisa_- Sesshomaru espera!- _grito al verlo salir del edifici_o.-Sesshomaru!- _grito, que hizo que el se detuviera cerca de la acera _

-Kagome….- _Dijo sorprendido al verla salir acercándose a el_

-Dime…- _dijo ella con voz jadeante- _¿Puedes darme, alguna razón para que no me case con tu hermano?- _dijo ella tiernamente_

-ah…- _dijo Sesshomaru tomando su rostro tiernamente_ –No…lo siento….no puedo- _dijo tajantemente al momento de alejarse de ella_

_**Y**_** ahí, en medio de esa fría noche, Kagome lo veía alejarse, se sentía vacía, de su rostro caían copiosas lagrimas, ¿cómo podría un hombre como el, fijarse en ella?, por un momento, pensó que el sentía lo mismo.**

**Camino lentamente hasta su apartamento, y se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, esa noche lloro hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.**

**Los días pasaban lentamente, tanto kagome como Sesshomaru, no habían vuelto a verse o tener contacto alguno, al parecer, el había salido nuevamente del país por negocios, ambos trataban de mantenerse ocupados, y así tratar de olvidar ese loco sentimiento. Inuyasha fue por fin dado de alta y mientras tanto kagome lo cuidaba y atendía, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas se repetía a si misma que debería ser honesta consigo misma y con los demás, y decir la verdad de una vez por todas**

**Y así mismo después de 2 semanas, de lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru; Kagome llego muy temprano por la mañana a la oficina de su mejor amigo, Shigure Sonma**

-Toma- _dijo Kagome con desgano mientras dejaba un sobre en el escritorio de su amigo _

-¿Qué es esto?-_Dijo Shigure confundido mientras abría y leía el contenido del sobre_

-una invitación de boda.-_dijo Kagome secamente mientras caminaba a la puerta _

-Espera…..- _dijo Shigure algo confundido_- Es la invitación a tu boda!- _dijo muy sorprendido _

-¿Y que!- _dijo ella con fastidio mientras shigure la veía severamente _

-¿Con quien vas a casarte?- _dijo el seriamente_

-Shigure…- _dijo ella, mientras le señalaba donde estaban los nombres de los novios en la invitación_ – Inuyasha Taisho-

-¿El que estaba en coma!-_dijo el sorprendido- _Te haz vuelto loca!-

-Si! Shigure estoy loca!- _dijo ella molesta – _Todos los días me siento en una ventanilla como un vegetal!, trabajo todas las fiestas y vuelvo a casa con mi gato!, ahora, un hombre apuesto y rico me ha pedido que me case con el, y le eh dicho que si, de acuerdo!, esta bien! Supongo que estoy completamente chiflada!- dijo furiosa

-La boda es mañana!- _dijo el angustiado y sorprendido, _

-Ya se que es mañana!- _dijo ella mas que furiosa- _Pero me gustaría que hubiese sido ayer, ¿Por qué sabes que significaría? – _dijo ella tomando una bocanada de aire_- Que hoy estaría en mi luna de miel!, y que por fin tendría un sello en mi pasaporte en el que pondrían "Italia"-

-¿Y que fue del otro?- _Dijo Shigure al ver el rostro de kagome completamente triste_

-No me quería…- _dijo ella con lagrimas en lo ojos _

**Amanecía otro día mas en la bella ciudad de Tokio, hoy había amanecido con un bello sol, las nubes se veían tan blancas que parecían bellos algodones, tan hermoso, que podría apostar que nada saldría mal.**

**Aunque para kagome era todo lo contrario, a pesar de ser el día de su boda, no se sentía feliz, su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza y sus ojos parecían vacíos, inexpresivos.**

**Se levanto temprano a desayunar, alimento a buyo y después se dispuso arreglarse, solo tenia 3 horas mas para estar lista, el chofer de la familia Taisho vendría a recogerla, para llevarla a la iglesia, en donde ahí, uniría su vida a la de Inuyasha Taisho.**

**Tomo un baño, y se dispuso a cambiarse, y arreglarse. Recogió completamente su cabello en una cola alta, para después darle vuelta para después enrollarlo, quedando un perfecto chongo, que fue sujetado por un listón blanco, haciendo un moño al final, se rizo las pestañas y puso sobre ellas algo de mascara, y en los labios un sutil gloss rosa pálido, simplemente lucia hermosa, después se coloco ese sencillo vestido blanquecino strapless, ceñido a la cintura y que caía a mitad de las rodillas, se coloco los zapatos de tacón alto, y al verse nuevamente en el espejo, se veía completamente hermosa a pesar de la sencillez del ajuar, tomo su pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y salió, había llegado el momento**

**Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, toda la familia Taisho estaba sumamente emocionada, todas las personas ahí reunidas esperaban con ansias la llegada de la novia, inclusive el novio estaba mas que nervioso; y justo ahí detrás del novio, se encontraba el, con su gran porte y elegancia, que acompañaba esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, Sesshomaru Taisho.**

**-**¿Quizá se le olvido?- _dijo Inuno Taisho con preocupación_

-Ninguna mujer olvidaría el día de su boda!- _dijo Izayoi a su esposo, pero también un tanto preocupada, debido a que kagome no había llegado_

-Tal vez, haya mucho transito- _dijo Inuno al momento que sacaba su teléfono móvil de su saco, y marcaba el numero del chofer_

– ¿ya estoy listo?.-_dijo Inuyasha desesperado y nervioso, mientras Sesshomaru le ayudaba a arreglarse el corbatín_

_-_¿Acaso, me veo ridículo?- _preguntaba Inuyasha molesto a su hermano_

-No, no, estas muy bien… _-Contesto Sessho con desinterés_

-¿Traes los anillo?.- _pregunto Inu a su hermano al notarlo distraído y pensativo_

- Si, aquí los tengo- _dijo Sesshomaru molesto, mientras se los daba de mala manera_

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Sesshomaru!- _Dijo Inuyasha molesto_

-Das asco!- _dijo Sesshomaru fría y tajantemente_

-¿Qué es lo que da asco?- _dijo Inuyasha preocupado_ -¿El traje o yo?-

-Ambas cosas- _dijo Sesshomaru con gran molestia y desagrado_

**Fue en ese momento cuando en la pequeña iglesia comenzaba a resonar la ya conocida marcha nupcial, donde la hermosa novia hacia acto de presencia en el recinto.**

**Todos las miradas estaban fijas en ella, en verdad que se veía completamente diferente, a como la conocían, las invitadas comenzaban a murmurar por lo sencillo del vestido, pero aun así, Kagome camino directamente al altar, lucia hermosa, y fue en ese momento, donde su mirada azabache, volvió a cruzarse con esos ojos fríos que tanto amaba.**

**Ambos se veían fijamente, se dedicaban un mirada llena de ternura, de amor, parecía que solo eran el y ella en esa gran habitación, pero tuvieron que despertar de ese hermoso sueño, cuando escucharon la voz del sacerdote hablar.**

**-**Queridos hermanos,- _dijo el sacerdote – _nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar…-

-Me opongo...- _dijo kagome firmemente mientras veía fijamente a Sesshomaru_

_-_Oh dios!- _exclamo Totosai_

-Aun….-_dijo el sacerdote confundido_- no eh llegado a esa parte

-Yo también tendría que oponerme- _Pronuncio Sesshomaru causando el desconcierto de toda la familia, y aun mas de un asombrado inuyasha_

-¿Y usted que dice?- _pregunto el sacerdote a un confundido Inuyasha_

_-_estoy pensando…...-_dijo Inuyasha inseguro, viendo fijamente a Kagome_

_-¿_Que demonios esta pasando aquí!- _dijo Inuno furioso al momento de levantarse de su asiento_

**Mientras tanto kagome, no salía de su asombro, no sabia que hacer, su cabeza era un completo lio, todos la miraban fijamente, mientras otros murmuraban cosas acerca de ella, podía escucharlos hablar, así que lo mejor era decir la verdad, de una ves por todas**

-Estoy profundamente enamorada de su hijo- _pronuncio kagome seriamente viendo a Inuno y a la familia_

-Pues claro!- Dijo Inuno feliz

-De este no..-_dijo kagome tímidamente, señalando ligeramente a Inuyasha_ – de aquel – _dijo señalando a Sesshomaru, quien no puedo contenerse y esbozo una gran sonrisa de felicidad_

_-¿SESSHOMARU!- dijeron al unísono Inuno e Izayoi, con sorpresa, mientras el sacerdote molesto volteaba los ojos a los novios_

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!- _dijo Inuno molesto hacia el mayor de sus hijos, mientras este sonreía felizmente, cosa que dejo a todos total y absolutamente sorprendidos_

-El no ha hecho nada!.- _dijo Kagome dulcemente_ – la culpa es mía, todo desde el principio es mía – _dijo seriamente_ - ¿Cómo esta abuela shoga?,¿Esta bien?- _dijo preocupada al ver a la abuela, pero esta sin embargo le sonreía contenta - _¿Recuerdan ese día en el hospital?, claro que deben de acordarse de ese día, que boba soy, verán… hubo un pequeño malentendido. –_dijo seriamente mientras todos la veían atentos_ – ese día vi como arrojaban a Inuyasha a la vía del tren y le salve la vida, pero cuando fui al hospital, no me dejaron verlo, así que, una persona le dijo al medico que yo era su prometida, solo que no es cierto…..nunca eh sido novia de Inuyasha…- _dijo kagome firmemente, mientras todos la veían con gran asombro, al momento que sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima_

**Ninguno en la familia, salía de su asombro, simplemente, no era fácil, para ninguno de ellos digerir aquellas palabras pronunciadas por esa linda chica.**

**Mientras tanto Sesshomaru había regresado a ese actitud fría, de siempre, se denotaba molesto, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza. No podía creerlo, ella simplemente le había estado tomando el pelo, y no solo a el, también a toda la familia,**

**Se sentía traicionado, herido, se dijo a si mimo que no podría volver a confiar en ella**

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- _dijo Sessho con un dejo de tristeza y frialdad, mientras veía a kagome fijamente con gran decepción_

-Por que no sabia como hacerlo.- _dijo ella sinceramente mientras que de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta morir en su cuello_. – ni siquiera nos conocíamos- _dijo ella mirando a todos los presentes_ – hasta el día del accidente, luego en el hospital todo ocurrió muy de prisa que….- _dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su muñeca_ – que no pude decir la verdad…..y después no quise decirla porque…. Me había enamorado de ti- _dijo ella mirando tiernamente a Inuno Taisho_

-¿Te habías enamorado de mi? – _dijo Inuno completamente sorprendido, haciendo que todos quedaran estupefactos _

-No!- _dijo Kagome sonriendo ligeramente_ – quiero decir, si!, de todos ustedes!- _dijo ella felizmente_ – pase de estar sola, a ser novia – _dijo ella mirando dulcemente a inuyasha_ – hija, nieta, hermana _– dijo tiernamente mientras veía a rin, con ojos llorosos_ – y finalmente….amiga-

**Kagome respiro hondo, limpio un poco su rostro con su dorso y volteo la mirada hacia un triste y desilusionado inuyasha**

-Puede que yo te salvara la vida aquel día….pero tu salvaste la mía!.- _dijo ella firmemente a Inuyasha_ – Pude… por un momento…. Formar parte de una familia y eso es algo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenia….- _dijo entrecortadamente al momento que nuevas lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos – _y no quería perderlo…así que….aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, los amare toda la vida – _dijo dolorosamente mientras veía a todos lentamente_- lo siento mucho- _dijo a todos mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida_

**Justo en ese momento, una fina, altiva y prepotente chica, de larga y lacia cabellera negra, que vestía un ceñido y corto vestido rojo y altos zapatos negros, entraba furiosa al momento que cruzaba nuevamente su mirada con la de Kagome, que al momento de verla vestida de esa forma, aquella chica le dedico una fría mirada llena de odio**

-Inuyasha Taisho es mi prometido!- _grito Kikyo furiosa a todos los presentes _– me opongo a que se celebre esta boda!-

-intégrese a la fila señorita- _dijo en tono sarcástico el sacerdote_

**Casi detrás de ella, entro a la iglesia, un caballero de fino porte, pero que de alguna forma enfundaba temor, de piel pálida, cabello quebrado, largo medio, color ébano**.

-Y yo me opongo a que ella se oponga-. _dijo de forma fría y autoritaria, mientras tomaba del brazo a kikyo, y esta lo miraba con desprecio_

-¿Quién es ese?- _pregunto Rin con desconcierto al verlo_

-Es el esposo de kikyo- _dijo Inuyasha despreocupado_- Naraku Onigumo

-¿LE HAS PROPUESTO MATRIMONIO A UNA MUJER CASADA!- _dijo Izayoi furiosa al menor de sus hijos_

-Si!- _dijo Inuyasha furioso_- Y mientras yo estaba en coma, mi hermano le estuvo coqueteando a la que yo creía mi prometida!

-INUYASHA! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO!- _dijo Izayoi mas que furiosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento_

-TODO ESTO ES INCREIBLE!- dijo Inuno igual de furioso que su esposa

**Mientras tanto, Kagome salía discretamente, al ver todo el alboroto que se había desatado, antes de salir, volteo hacia donde se encontraba el mayor de los Taisho, a quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y salió corriendo del lugar, quería olvidar todo, tomo un taxi, que la llevo directamente hasta su apartamento.**

**Había pasado algún tiempo después de la fallida boda; Kagome descansaba tranquilamente en el sofá de su apartamento, mientras tomaba tranquilamente un taza de te, mientras su gato, buyo, se acorrucaba cómodamente en sus piernas.**

**Desde ese entonces no había tenido contacto alguno con ningún miembro de la familia Taisho, pero sin embargo, se había enterado por el periódico local, que el mayor de los hijos del magnate empresario Inuno Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho, había renunciado al negocio familiar, para fundar el mismo su propia empresa dedicada a la fabricación y diseño de muebles e interiores.**

**Su mente divagaba por momentos, recordaba todos aquellos momentos a su lado, pero por otro lado estaba muy feliz por el, había tenido el valor de enfrentar a su padre, y ahora estaba realizando todos sus sueños. No podía negar que lo extrañaba, aun le dolía y mas por que no tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos a el.**

**Había decidido empezar una nueva vida, recordando las palabras que una vez Sesshomaru le menciono, y al parecer tenían mucha razón, debía aprovechar el tiempo y no dejarlo pasar mas, debía realizar sus sueños también; así que firmemente le presento su renuncia a su mejor amigo y jefe, solo tendría que esperar una semana mas para que Shigure pudiera encontrar a alguien mas que ocupara su lugar.**

**Paso largo rato mirando por su ventana como transcurría el día, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.**

Tock tock

**Así que se levanto del sofá, y camino lentamente a abrir la puerta**

-Hola, kagome!- _dijo Kouga sonriéndole_ – solo quería decirte que…-_dijo divertido tratando de levantarle el animo, hacia días que no la veía sonreír_ –siento que no hubieran salido bien las cosas con ese tipo…así que ahora, deberías tratar de descubrirte a ti misma y explorar…. Tu lado femenino- _dijo entrecortado y nervioso_ – y, no empieces a comer galletas y dulces o cosas de esas porque te inflaras tanto que reventaras como un globo – _dijo con humor_- y ¿sabes?- _dijo seriamente_ – Tu no te mereces eso-

**kagome le sonrió tiernamente, mientras le daba un abrazo, pensaba, que a pesar de comportarse como un tonto normalmente, tenia un lado bueno y sensible; abrazo que el correspondió fuertemente, se separaron lentamente, mientras kagome le dedicaba una linda sonrisa**

-¿cómo van las cosas con la chica pelirroja del tercer piso?- dijo kagome señalando hacia arriba

-Puff!- dijo kouga con desinterés, al momento que su rostro se deformaba a una expresión completamente triste

-Ohh, kouga!- dijo Kagome tratando de consolarlo, mientras lo guiaba al interior de su departamento

-ella me dijo que….-dijo kouga entrecortado y triste- me dijo que….¿tienes galletas?- dijo kouga con lagrimas en los ojos

-No- dijo ella tiernamente- pero puedo dejarte usar mis zapatos-

-de acuerdo- dijo kouga un poco mas calmado

**Otro día amanecía en Tokio, mientras tanto kagome terminaba de empacar todo y dejar todo listo y preparado para cuando regresara de su ultimo día en la estación del tren.**

**Tomo un baño, se arreglo sencillamente y salió hasta su lugar de trabajo; llego en silencio y tomo su lugar de siempre, mientras veía a las personas pasar lentamente por su ventanilla, estaba absorta, actuabas mas por inercia que por otra cosa, hasta que vio entrar a su querida amiga Sango a la cabina.**

-kagome- _dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo_- ¿hoy es tu ultimo día, verdad?-

-así es- _dijo kagome sin animos_

-Voy a extrañarte mucho amiga- _dijo Sango con ojos llorosos_

-También yo a ti- _dijo kagome mientras se separaban lentamente y continuaba con su labor_

- bueno, nos veremos cuando regreses de tu viaje- _dijo sango mas animada_

- Claro que si!- _dijo kagome con animo _

-adiós pequeña- dijo sango mientras salía

-adiós! Cuídate mucho!- dijo kagome mientras volvía a su monótona labor

**La tarde transcurría lenta y pesadamente, nunca había deseado tanto que el día terminara; fue justo cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la ventanilla, que escucho un sonido diferente al que producen las monedas al caer , volteo la mirada, cuando lo vio.**

**Era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con una hermoso diamante en forma de flor, que al tomarlo y levantar su rostro, pudo verlo a el. **

**Estaba sumamente sorprendida, el se veía tan elegante y guapo como siempre, mientras le sonreía seductoramente. **

**Justo detrás de el, podía visualizar a lo demás miembros de la familia, al señora Izayoi, al señor Inuno, la pequeña Rin, la abuela Shoga y sin olvidar al viejo Totosai; todos estaban ahí sonriendo felizmente, cuando de pronto escucho la aterciopelada y seductora voz de el**

-Kagome….-_dijo Sesshomaru en tono serio y sincero, mientras la miraba tiernamente_ – tengo algo que preguntarte-

**Kagome sonrió felizmente, simplemente, no podía créelo, estaba que no cabía de felicidad**

-Ponte de rodillas_- dijo divertida la abuela shoga_ – Es mas romántico – _provocando la sonrisa de todos los presentes_

-Se esta declarando, déjalo!- _dijo Totosai, recibiendo así un pequeño golpe de parte de Shoga_

-No le estoy impidiendo que se declare!- _dijo molesta Shoga, mientras todos reían felizmente ante lo gracioso del comentario- _solo le estoy diciendo como hacerlo!-

-¿Me dejas pasar ahí dentro, por favor_?- dijo Sesshomaru seriamente a kagome_

-No_- dijo ella fría y tajantemente, mientras veía la expresión en el rostro de Sessho cambiaba a una de desilusión_ – No sin boleto – _dijo ella regalándole una bella sonrisa_

**Inmediatamente, Sesshomaru busco algo de cambio dentro de su saco y lo deslizo por la ventanilla, haciendo que kag le abriera el paso.**

**Sesshomaru camino hasta dentro de la cabina, camino hasta ella, y tomo delicadamente su rostro mientras acercaba el suyo, la miraba detenidamente, era realmente hermosa, deseaba tenerla para siempre, solo para el, estabas completamente loco por ella, mientras ella le sonreía completamente sonrojada.**

-¿Te casas conmigo?- _dijo el tajantemente_

-Por supuesto que si!- _dijo ella completamente feliz, mientras se le adelantaba acercando su rostro al de el, besando sus labios con suma suavidad, separándose casi al instante al sentir las miradas curiosas de toda la familia_.

-Te amo- dijo el tiernamente

- Yo te amo también- dijo ella mientras unían sus labios una vez mas en un profundo beso, lleno de amor, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro sin importarles nada mas.

_**Kagome pov**_

_**-Había pensado casarme con Inuyasha, pero…..me case con Sesshomaru; gracias al cielo! Mi padre tenia razón "La vida no siempre resulta lo que uno planea", pero Sessho me dio el mejor regalo: un sello en mi pasaporte!, me llevo a Florencia de luna de miel, y se podría decir, que me dio el mundo!...Inuyasha me pregunto en una ocasión "_¿Cuando fue que te enamoraste de mi hermano?-" y yo le dije - "Fue mientras dormías…"**_


End file.
